Angel
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Terima kasih... Selamat tinggal..."/ WonKyu/ YunJae/ M(Membosankan)/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Angel

Pair : WonKyu

.

.

-Happy Reading^^-

.

.

Pernahkah kau mendengar sebuah kisah menyedihkan tentang malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia?

Malaikat yang menentang Tuhan.

Membuang sepasang sayap indahnya.

Turun dari langit.

Menginjakkan kaki pada tanah.

Mengubah dirinya menjadi sesosok remaja berusia lima belas tahun.

Remaja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malaikat itu hadir dalam hidupnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ketika ia membuka mata, menemukan seseorang seputih susu dengan rambut ikal madu. Terbaring dengan tubuh polos. Sama dengannya. Diatas ranjang _king-size_-nya.

Ketika sosok itu membuka mata, senyum terukir di bibir pink pucatnya. Sepasang mata bak kristal _shappire_ membuatnya tenggelam. Sosok itu semakin merapat manja padanya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di salah satu pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, kekasihku, Choi Siwon…"

.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari Siwon mengunjungi gereja. Membuat pengakuan yang sama. Bahwa ia telah berbuat salah dengan melakukan dosa. Bercinta dengan seorang pemuda.

Ah, tidak.

Bukan bercinta namanya jika tidak ada cinta.

Namun bersetubuh.

Dia tidak kenal pemuda itu. Dan dia tidak mencintainya.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri jika ia menikmati.

Ya, Siwon selalu menikmati tiap sentuhan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Entah kenapa, tiap ia menatap manik serupa _shappire_-nya, dia kembali lupa.

Dia akan kembali dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Terjerumus semakin dalam.

Selalu seperti itu.

Setiap kembali kerumah yang dulu ditempatinya seorang diri, Kyuhyun akan menyambutnya layaknya seorang istri. Perlahan mendorong tubuh atletisnya pada ranjang. Yang akan diakhiri lenguhan keras dari keduanya dengan tubuh yang menyatu.

Di setiap pagi, Kyuhyun akan selalu mengikat rapi dasi Siwon. Menyiapkan sarapan dan mengecup lembut bibir pria berusia 25 tahun itu sebelum berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun terus melenguh. Mendesah. Diatas tubuh seorang Choi Siwon. Rambut ikal madunya ikut bergoyang keatas dan kebawah, seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Namun kali ini, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria Choi itu, untuk pertama kalinya mengubah posisi.

Dia tidak lagi dibawah Kyuhyun. Tidak lagi menerima sentuhan dari bibir pink pucat itu pada tubuhnya.

Kini dialah yang bergerak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memandang kesempurnaan manusia yang dicintainya. Tangannya terulur, menyeka tiap bulir air yang menetes dari wajah diatasnya.

Tangannya mengalung dileher Siwon. Perlahan jemarinya menelusup pada tiap helai rambut pria itu. Semakin mendekatkan telinga Siwon pada bibirnya.

Membisikkan kalimat di tiap desahnya ketika mereka menyatu.

"_**Aku mencintamu…"**_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun suka langit senja. Dia akan selalu berdiri di depan kamar dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas.

Langit dengan warna emas yang selalu menemaninya menunggu kepulangan Siwon.

Kali ini dia tidak sendiri.

Perlahan tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya.

Kyuhyun sadar, ada 'Sesuatu' dalam perutnya kini. 'Sesuatu' yang sangat mungil dan lucu.

Bibirnya tersenyum. Tak disangka ia memiliki rahim..

Kira-kira, seperti apa reaksi Siwon ketika tahu?

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berangan. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin mengatakan hal ini. Perlahan terdengar senandung indah dari bibir plum itu.

Ia akan melahirkan bayi kecilnya. Lalu membesarkannya dengan baik sampai bayi itu tumbuh dewasa

.

.

.

"Siwonniiieee~~~" Suara seorang wanita menggema.

Memasuki rumah mewah itu tanpa permisi karena dia memiliki kunci duplikatnya. Ia menarik koper hitam.

"Sepertinya Wonnie belum pulang…" desah bibir merah terang itu.

Kakinya dilangkahkan menuju kamar Siwon dengan wajah bahagia. Dia merindukan kamar kekasihnya. Sudah setahun dia tidak tidur dikamar itu.

Pintu putih kamar Siwon terbuka pelan.

Mata wanita itu seketika membulat saat melihat punggung kecil seseorang yang membelakanginya. Orang itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran yang hanya menutupi tubuh sampai diatas lutut. Tangannya saja sampai tergulung beberapa lipat.

Mata wanita itu memicing. Itu kemeja kekasihnya. Dia sendiri yang memilihkan kemeja putih itu saat mereka sedang berkencan dua tahun lalu.

"_Y-ya! Nu-nugu_?!"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan melihat wanita berdiri di pintu. Dia tidak mengenal wanita itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa masuk kerumah Siwon begitu saja?

"Kau… siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sepertu itu! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Wonnie-ku?!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Perlahan, tangannya meraba dadanya sendiri. Dia menyadari satu hal.

Wanita ini kekasih Siwon yang sesungguhnya.

"Je-Jessica?"

Keduanya melihat seorang pria yang masih mengenakan setelan jas kerja. Dia menghampiri wanita itu lalu memeluknya dengan raut bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu… sangat…"

"Pembohong!" Jessica mendorong kuat tubuh Siwon. "Kau tidak setia padaku! Seharusnya kudengar kata-kata _Appa_, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menikahiku!"

Wanita itu berlari dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Hatinya terkhianati.

Siwon berusaha mengejar. Tapi wanita itu telah menghilang dengan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

Pria itu kembali memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih berdiri.

"Pergilah!" Perintah Siwon dengan dinginnya.

Kyuhyun meremas kemeja bagian perut. Perut dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Waktunya telah habis.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya kehadapan Siwon.

"Mau apa kau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sebentar saja… aku ingin menghapal wangi tubuhmu…"

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. Meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh itu. Semakin mengarahkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Siwon. Menghirup wangi yang paling disukainya.

Senja sebentar lagi akan berkahir. Ketika matahari terbenam yang pada akhirnya menutup kisah seorang malaikat.

Tubuh itu bercahaya. Perlahan berubah menjadi bulir-bulir kecil.

Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa akan ada batas waktu untuk malaikat durhaka sepertinya.

Tuhan sudah begitu baik padanya. Begitu menyayanginya. Tapi ia mengkhianati semua. Wajar jika Tuhan menginginkan milik-Nya kembali.

"_**Aku mencintaimu… Selalu… dan Selamanya…"**_

Air mata yang awalnya mengenang dipelupuk akhirnya jatuh. Bibir pucat itu masih betah tersenyum.

Dia bahagia. Meski dengan waktu yang singkat.

Dia mencintai Siwon. Meski sejak awal tahu, didalam hati pria itu, tidak akan pernah ada tempat untuknya.

Dia bersyukur. Meski pada akhirnya tidak bisa melahirkan bayi mungil-nya.

Bulir cahaya itu semakin terang.

Meleburkan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Menyisakan cahaya Sang Malaikat.

"_**Terima kasih… Selamat tinggal…"**_

…

...

**.END.**

* * *

adakah yg nyesek/sedih baca fic ini? kalo ada, anggap aja perasaan yg kalian rasain itu perasaan saya sekarang.

Fic saya terhapus lagi!

sudah 2kali ff saya 'terbantai'. dan kalo ditotalin ada 4 ff yg hilang dari akun saya walo yg Just Drabble itu cuma sekumpulan drabble. tetep aja disitu sudah berisi 3 ff dgn cerita dan pair yg beda.

Huft~ sekarang saya ngerasa down baik fisik maupun mental.

malem kemarin saya baru update Just Drabble, pas paginya saya cek kok Gyeoul ada di nmr 1, lah, JD saya kemana? saya minta temen buat ikut cek, dan saya lgsg mau nangis pas dpt pesan klo JD emg gak ad :'(

kayaknya untuk sementara saya gak update fic disini, tapi lbh ke post di FB. saya udah coba nulis, tp hasilnya nihil! ndak ada yg bisa saya tulis. didepan komp, saya cuma bisa bengong.

jadi maaf, untuk **Gyeoul**, belum bisa saya lanjut TT^TT padahal itu udh chap end rencananya...

saya tau dengan ngomong dan mutusin seenak jidatnya, saya udah jadi Author jahat dan egois. tp saya gak bisa apa2. Tahun lalu saya mesti hiatus sebulan, setelah itu nyoba nulis lg walau akhirnya cuma bisa menghasilkan drabble.

saya sadar, saya masih punya hutang, dan semoga aja mood nulis saya balik dgn cepet.

Okeh, yg mau nongol di FB saya, cari aja **Suha Camui Fuma** atau alternative name **Chikuma Asuhara.**

sebernya saya punya wp dan blog, tp wp saya msh belum saya apa2in, dan blog khusus buat cerpen atau novelette.

Afterword...

...

* * *

**JEONGMAL JOESEONGHAMNIDA~ ***bow (_T_T_)

* * *

*eerr~ anoo... saya ndak salah ngasih rate kan ya? O.O *nunjuk rate diatas


	2. Chapter 2

Bulir cahaya itu semakin terang.

Meleburkan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Menyisakan cahaya Sang Malaikat.

**_"Terima kasih… Selamat tinggal…"_**

...

...

Cahaya biru itu pudar. Menyisakan Siwon seorang diri di kamarnya. Langit gelap menandakan berakhirnya kisah sang malaikat bersayap biru langit.

Hening diruangan itu. Angin malam yang berhembus seolah menyadarkan Siwon dari kebekuannya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menyapu cairan bening yang berhasil lolos dari manik hitamnya.

Ia menatap heran telapak tangan yang berlapis airmatanya. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

.

.

Siwon melangkah keluar dari gereja. Beberapa hari ini dia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Biasanya selesai berdoa dia akan sedikit lebih baik. Tapi ini tidak berefek sama sekali.

"_Ahjussi_…" seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

_Ahjussi_? Apa dia sudah begitu tua? Siwon menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat caramel tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah kunci.

"_Ahjussi_ meninggalkan ini di dalam."

Ah… Bahkan dia sampai menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya. "_Gomawo_." Balasnya.

"_Annyeong_." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu permisi dari hadapan Siwon.

Pria itu hanya menatap punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh. Ada rasa rindu yang menyusup kedalam hati tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

.

.

Siwon berkali-kali menghela nafas. Entahlah, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dia merasa tidak bersemangat. Seperti ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang hilang.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu dia temui. Bibirnya perlahan mengulas senyum saat wajah manis itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, kapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

.

.

.

"_Ya_, tumben sekali Tuan Muda sepertimu kemari. Apa kau ada masalah?" seorang pria kurus langsung duduk disamping Siwon dan merangkul pundaknya.

Siwon hanya melirik sekilas kesamping, lalu meneguk habis minuman beralkohol digelasnya. "Belakangan aku merasa aneh."

Disandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Suasana kemerlip lampu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Masih memikirkan Jessica?"

"_Ani_. Aku justru tidak sudi mengingatnya lagi. Setahun berada di Amerika, setelah kembali ke Korea dia langsung menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya." Siwon memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Ingin 'bersenang-senang'?" sebuah seringai menghias bibir pria kurus di samping Siwon.

"_Huh_?"

Pria itu menepuk pahu Siwon. "Kau tunggu saja di kamar. Aku jamin kau akan merasa lebih baik nanti."

.

.

.

"_Jo-joseumnida_ Tuan Lee. Kami tidak bisa melakukannya…" Seorang pria bertubuh gembul dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya membungkuk takut.

"Aish! Apa kau tidak tahu, yang akan menyewanya adalah Choi Siwon!" desis Lee Donghae.

"_M-Mwo_?"

"Kau bisa membayangkan dia akan membayar mahal untuk ini."

"Ta-tapi Tuan Lee… dia keponakan Kim Heechul-_sshi_. Kami tidak berani berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Dia diizinkan bekerja sebagai bartender, tapi tidak di izinkan 'melayani', Tuan…"

Pria kurus itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil lembaran uang yang tidak sedikit. "Kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengantar minuman. Yang jelas, pastikan hanya dia. _Arraseo_?"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal caramel menyenandungkan lagu. Menyusuri tiap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Sesekali telinganya menangkap suara desahan ataupun erangan. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Ketika berada di sebuah pintu bernomor 407, pemuda itu langsung masuk.

"_Annyeong_. Aku ingin mengantar minuman." Ucapnya sedikit lebih lantang. Sepertinya pemilik kamar sedang mandi karena dia mendengar suara air.

Ia putuskan untuk meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Memindahkan sebotol vodka, es batu dan satu gelas berukuran kecil diatas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Tepat dia selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Segera ia balikkan tubuhnya.

Sepasang caramel mengungkung emerald bening.

Keduanya masih terdiam. Sekilas, Siwon seperti melihat sepasang caramel itu serupa _shappire. _Rindu itu kembali menyusup dalam hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

Siwon masih terperangah. sebuah kenyataan seolah menampar kuat dirinya. Pemuda yang pernah ia temui di gereja, yang sempat mengisi kekosongan hatinya, yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum di bibirnya, adalah seorang... pelacur.

"A-aku mengantar minuman." Ucap pemuda itu, sedikit tergagap.

"A-ah… bisa kau tuang sekalian minumannya?" Siwon berjelan mendekat. Duduk di kasur. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari seseorang yang sedang menuangkan cairan bening kedalam gelasnya.

Matanya menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, dia seakan pernah mengenal tubuh itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkaget dengan ucapan Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Diserahkan gelas yang sudah penuh dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. "Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun."

Siwon meneguk habis vodka-nya dalam sekali tegukan. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda didepannya yang sedikit kikuk. Rasa manis menyusuri keronkongannya.

Manis? Sepertinya hanya ketika memandang Kyuhyun, Siwon merasa vodka-nya semanis madu.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Li-lima belas tahun."

Siwon berdiri. Kyuhyun meremas kuat jemari tangannya. Dia takut. Dia sering mengalami situasi seperti ini. Dan semuanya selalu gagal karena Heechul tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Tapi sekarang, Heechul sedang berada di China.

Tangan kanan Siwon mengangkat dagu pemuda di depannya. Menatap lekat wajah manis yang selama tiga bulan menghiasi pikirannya.

Ia memikirkan orang yang salah, batinnya.

"Sayang sekali… Di usia semuda ini dan memiliki wajah yang manis, kau malah menjualnya."

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut.

Tangan kiri Siwon melepas tali bathrope, membiarkan kain itu merosot dari tubuhnya. "Tak kusangka, kau seorang pelacur."

Kyuhyun langsung melotot tidak percaya. Hatinya perih. Terlebih ucapan itu keliar dari mulut Siwon.

"Puaskan aku malam ini!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika bibirnya dilumat ganas. Kini, dia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Seorang pria cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu melangkah cepat menyusuri pintu hotel club-nya. Di ikuti beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya.

Ketika berada di China, dia mendapat kabar dari salah satu bawahannya yang sengaja dia suruh untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun. Kabar bahwa keponakannya itu telah di jual oleh menejer club-nya sendiri.

Hal itu langsung membuatnya murka dan mengambil penerbangan ke Korea saat itu juga.

Ditendangnya kasar pintu bernomor 407. Emosinya kian memuncak saat mendapati seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas kasur. Dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan.

Tubuh polos yang semula putih pucat sudah dipenuhi garis merah seperti bekas cambukan dan beberapa bercak kecil lainnya. Sudut bibir pucat itu dihiasi darah yang sudah mengering. Wajahnya dihiasi lebam biru. Ditambah bagian bawah yang penuh dengan darah.

Pria cantik itu langsung menyelimuti tubuh keponakannya dengan selimut. "Bawa dia kerumah sakit!"

Dengan segera salah satu dari tiga bodyguard-nya membopong tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun.

"Panggilkan menejer Kang segera! Kukirim dia keneraka!"

.

.

.

"Ampuni saya, Heechul-sshi…"

Tampak seorang pria gendut tengah bersujud pada pria cantik yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku pernah katakan apa padamu?! Jangan biarkan satu seranggapun menyentuh Kyuhyun-ku!" ucapnya dingin.

Heechul ambil pistol kecil yang selalu dibawanya. "Sampai bertemu dineraka!"

Tubuh pria tua di depannya terjatuh dengan darah segar mengalir dari titik yang bolong pada tengkorak kepalanya.

Heechul tiup pistol kecilnya yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Tembakan tak bersuara. Itu ciri khasnya sebagai kekasih seorang mafia China. Dia tidak mengampuni siapapun yang berkhianat dan menentang perintahnya.

Pria cantik itu mulai berdiri. "Bereskan!"

Dia melangkahi mayat yang baru saja di tembaknya dengan santai. Anak buah yang sedari tadi melihat langsung menuruti perintah Heechul. Mereka tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan pria tua itu.

Keluar dari ruangan tadi, Heechul langsung bersandar pada dinding. Tatapannya penuh penyesalan. "Mianhae, Jaejoong-ah… Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun-mu…" desisnya.

Ingatan lima belas tahun lalu kembali terputar layaknya sebuah kaset dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

_**#**_

"Kau tidak menghubungi Yunho?" Heechul duduk di samping adik lelakinya.

Lelaki yang tengah mengelus perut buncitnya menggeleng pelan. Sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan bayinya yang lucu. "Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya, _Hyung_."

"Kau bodoh!"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kakaknya.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya, kupatahkan lehernya nanti!"

"Aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa pamannya adalah lelaki yang sudah membunuh _Appa_-nya, _Hyung_. Tolong jaga dia untukku."

Heechul berdecih ringan. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau harus hidup, Jae. Tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya sebaik dirimu."

Itulah percakapan terakhir Heechul dan adiknya sebelum tubuh Jaejoong digiring keruang operasi.

Sekuat apapun Heechul ingin mengingkari, dia tetap tidak bisa membantah jika Jaejoong tidak akan bertahan saat operasi. Tubuh kecil adiknya tidak akan bertahan lama dengan beban yang ditanggung seorang diri.

Adiknya baru menginjak usia 16 tahun saat itu. Ketika seorang pria Jung hadir dalam hidupnya dan mengambil yang berharga milik Jaejoong.

Lalu memberi satu kehidupan pada rahim Jaejoong.

Adiknya seorang laki-laki, terlebih usianya masih begitu muda. Rahim yang di milikinya juga sangat lemah. Terlebih, sejak awal Jaejoong sudah menyerah untuk bertahan demi Jung Yunho. Selama sembilan bulan dia hanya bertahan demi Kyuhyun-nya.

Kyuhyun.

Satu nama yang diberikan dari Yunho untuknya. Itu sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Setidaknya Yunho mengakui janin dalam perutnya adalah miliknya, meski tidak menikahinya.

_**# **_

.

.

.

.Next(?).

* * *

Ndak jadi End karna banyak yg minta lanjut =w=a *labilON

anggep aja chap satu itu Prolog, ne~ *seenak jidat XD

menanggapi review-an **MyDecember,** Siwon bukan kehipnotis, tapi sebenarnya di sudah nerima AngelKyu dlm hidupnya. disini udah bisa dipahami kan? ^^v

saya ndak janji cepet update~ karena hutang sequel saya masih numpuk~ lama-cepatnya ni fic update tergantung review :3

So, berkenan REVIEW? ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang sudah cukup lama tertutup itu terbuka. Sesekali mengerjap kecil, membiasakan retina matanya menyentuh cahaya.

Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya hanya hamparan putih.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Heechul. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku dan nyeri. "_H-hyung_…" bahkan suaranya begitu parau dan pelan.

Heechul tersenyum. "Jangan bergerak dulu. Tubuhmu masih lemah."

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi yang terlihat hanya bayangan seorang pria yang menyetubuhinya tanpa peduli teriak kesakitan yang lolos dari bibir plumnya. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar kembali keseluruh tubuhnya.

"A-aargh! Hagh!" nafasnya kembali keluar masuk tidak beraturan saat rekaman itu terputar tanpa jeda dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana pria itu melumat kasar bibirnya. Bagaimana pria itu merobek semua pakaian yang di kenakannya. Bagaimana milik pria itu merasukinya tanpa perduli dia yang sudah diambang batas kesadaran.

Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

"Haagghh! Kkh!"

Heechul panic melihat Kyuhyun yang mengejang. Segera ia beranjak mencari dokter yang sudah menangani keadaan keponakannya.

.

.

.

Setelah diberi suntikan berisi obat penenang, Kyuhyun kembali terlelap. Nafas yang sejak tadi memburu telah teratur. Heechul dengan telaten menyeka tiap keringat yang membasahi wajah keponakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Dokter itu menghela. "Dia mengalami syok hebat. Luka ditubuhnya mungkin akan cepat sembuh, tapi aku ragu dengan mentalnya."

"_Mwo?"_

"Kyuhyun masih begitu muda, Heechul-_ah._ Perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya berdampak buruk untuk kejiwaannya."

Pria cantik itu terduduk lesu. "Aku gagal, Jungsoo-_ya_… aku sudah gagal… Jaejoong-_ah_, _mianhae_…" Kini pria itu tampak frustasi. Ia menjambak kuat rambut hitamnya.

Sang dokter menghela nafas berat. Sudah dua kali dia melihat sahabatnya frustasi berat seperti itu. Pertama ketika tahu adik lelakinya mengandung. Kedua, keponakannya disetubuhi dengan tidak lazim.

Ia tersenyum, berjalan mengjampiri Heechul. "Kita bisa melakukan terapi untuknya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menstabilkan kondisi mentalnya seperti semula, tapi kita akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." Jungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Heechul.

Pria cantik itu hanya melirik sekilas sahabatnya sejak masa sekolah dulu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada wajah keponakannya. Wajah polos bak malaikat itu… telah mengalami penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak ia tahu.

Harusnya saat itu Heechul menunda penerbangannya ke China. Pasti Kyuhyun masih bisa menikmati hidupnya tanpa menyentuh 'dunia hitam'. Sepertinya cukup bagi Heechul melihat Jaejoong dulu. Semoga sesuatu yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi pada Kyuhyun, putra adiknya.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah membuat kondisi Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini. Ia akan mengejar orang itu meski keneraka sekalipun!.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pria tengah bersandar pada kursi direkturnya. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Sungguh penat jika tiap harinya harus berhadapan dengan ribuan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

Pikirannya beralih pada memori yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama. Sebulan bukan waktu yang sangat singkat, tapi memori itu masih sangat jelas dan nyata dalam kepalanya.

Memori ketika ia menyetubuhi seorang bocah yang sebenarnya sudah berhasil merenggut separuh jiwanya.

.

.

.

**_#_**

"_Jeb-jebhal… S-stop it_… hah…" rintih kesakitan itu justru membuat tatapan Siwon semakin nyalang.

Di jauhkan lidah terlatihnya dari selangkangan bocah yang tengah terbaring pasrah. Bibir plumnya tampak bengkak dan merah. Bahkan sudut bibirnya pecah, mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"_Stop, huh?"_ emosinya meningkat. Ia ayunkan dengan kuat tangannya, menghantam pipi bocah itu. Disambarnya kemeja milik Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, mengikat kuat tangan pemuda itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari sepasang karamelnya.

Dia tidak peduli!

"A-aarggh! Hagh! _Ap-Appoh_… hagh…". Tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang saat merasakan sesuatu yang perlahan menerobos tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali sakit yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya perlahan melemah.

"Urgh…" Siwon memejamkan matanya. Ini sungguh nikmat. Tubuh pemuda itu sangat nikmat baginya. Ia sudah begitu lama merindukan sensasi ini. Ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan yang menyakitkan.

Tanpa mengizinkan Kyuhyun bernafas sejenak, Siwon bergerak kasar. Sayang sekali jika kenikmatan seperti ini ia sia-siakan.

"hiks… _je-jebh-al_… hiks…" Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya sangat nyeri. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibirnya saja terasa begitu perih. Yang berhasil lolos hanya isakan lirihnya. Ia biarkan tubuh yang lebih besar diatasnya bergerak sesukanya. Toh, untuk melawan pun percuma. Tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah.

Dia hanya bisa melihat tubuh diatasnya bergerak dengan pandangan kosong. Airmatanya mengalir, seolah mengisyaratkan kesakitan luar biasa. Tubuh maupun hatinya. Sakit.

Entah iblis dari neraka mana yang merasuki dirinya saat itu, gerakan Siwon justru bertambah cepat. Menghentak kuat tubuh ringkih di bawahnya. Ia mengeram seperti hewan buas ketika rasa nikmat itu kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya..

Ketika satu pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

Sudah berapa banyak orang yang menikmati tubuh ini?

Itu yang membuat Siwon seperti kerasukan. Bergerak tidak terkendali. Emosi menguasai dirinya penuh.

Tangannya meraba sekitar. Ketika berhasil menyentuh sesuatu, ia menyeringai seram. Sabuk itu melayang kuat. Menampik kasar tubuh tak berdaya dibawahnya. Ia marah. Ia kecewa. Dan ia… cemburu.

Mengingat begitu banyak yang bisa mencumbu tubuh pucat itu, ia seperti ingin menangis.

Bahkan sesungguhnya ia tidak sadar. Ketika emerald beningnya bertatapan dengan bola mata kosong di bawahnya, Siwon sudah menangis. Cairan itu meleleh dari sudut matanya tanpa ia ketahui.

Tepat Siwon mencapai puncak, Kyuhyun menemui kegelapan.

_**#.**_

.

.

.

Memori itu sepertinya menjadi 'nina bobo' tersendiri untuk Siwon. Karena ia merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Ia nyamankan posisi duduknya. Sedikit merebahkan kursi yang di duduki.

Diambilnya gagang telepon, memerintahkan sekertarisnya untuk tidak mengganggunya nanti.

Tanpa tahu, Malaikat-nya tengah memandang lembut.

.

.

.Angel.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Sosok pemilik sayap biru itu menoleh. Melihat seseorang serupa dirinya dengan sayap abu-abu. Wajah yang sangat datar semakin mendekatinya. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut._

"_Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ini bodoh?" ujar sosok datar itu, dingin._

_Malaikat bersayap biru hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada sesuatu seperti cermin. Menampilkan seorang pria tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya._

"_Kau mencintai yang salah. Dia manusia yang serakah. Dunia tidak akan cukup untuknya."_

_Malaikat itu masih menatap lembut 'cermin' di depannya._

_Malaikat lain yang melihat hanya menghela ringan. "Tuhan hanya mencabut suara indahmu, berhentilah melakukan tindakan bodoh. Sekali lagi kau bertindak sesuka hati, bisa di pastikan sayapmu akan hangus."_

_Malaikat itu justru meraba sesuatu yang bergerak ringan di belakang tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap yang indah dengan warna yang serupa langit cerah._

_KRAK!_

_Malaikat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sakit yang diterima punggungnya. Sayap kirinya ia patahkan._

_Tubuhnya kembali membiaskan cahaya terang._

_KRAK!_

_Kali ini sayap kanannya. Helaian sayap itu menyebar. Dia tersenyum._

"_Kau sungguh malaikat yang bodoh!" ujar malaikat pemilik sayap abu-abu ketika melihat cahaya biru di depannya semakin pudar._

'_Selamat tinggal.'_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Di putar tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan hal yang dilihatnya.

Matanya terbuka dan menutup untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Tangannya bahkan menampar pipi _chubby_-nya hanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Lagi, dia merasa heran.

Keadaannya sekarang membuatnya sangat bingung. Bukankah seharunya ia masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit?

Kenapa ia berada di sebuah tempat asing, yang sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hamparan putih tak berujung?

Ditambah lagi, ia berdiri, dan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan secuil sakitpun dari tubuhnya.

Kepalanya merunduk kebawah, melihat dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Tangannya meraba tubuhnya.

Ini nyata! Tapi, dimana ia?

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, bola mata karamelnya membulat tidak percaya. Seolah bercermin, ia melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya, tengah tersenyum lembut.

Sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Y-ya! Nu-nuguya_?" Kyuhyun ingin mundur, tapi badannya justru terasa membeku. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali.

Ketika sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun, sosok itu memeluk bahunya lembut. Sungguh pelukan yang sangat nyaman. Terasa hangat, lembut, tidak terkesan menakutkan.

"_Aku malaikat yang berdosa. Telah menentang Pencipta-ku, dan membuatmu menderita. Tapi kumohon, jaga dia untukku."_ Sosok itu meraba perut rata Kyuhyun.

"_Aku ingin ia lahir, dan tumbuh dengan baik. Aku mencintainya. Gantikan aku untuk menyayanginya…"_ Suara lembut itu perlahan semakin menjauh.

"_Kutitipkan bayiku… juga cintaku… padamu…" _

Rangkulan itu terlepas. Membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas sepasang _shappire_ yang indah milik sosok yang semakin pudar.

Sang malaikat menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, mengantukkan keningnya pada pemuda di depannya. _"Aku telah egois dan tidak pantas menjadi Malaikat. Tapi aku bersyukur, bisa hadir dalam hidupnya meski sebentar."_

Malaikat itu kembali tersenyum, _"Terima kasih telah lahir kedunia ini, Kyuhyun."_

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dan manis pada bibirnya. Perlahan, ia kembali menutup mata. Airmatanya perlahan meleleh.

Tetesan terakhir yang jatuh menandakan leburnya sang malaikat kembali menjadi cahaya. Kembali pada sesuatu yang menjadi dasarnya.

Cahaya yang hangat dan indah, pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.Next(?).

.

.

* * *

Update dan... TYPOS!

Omonaa~ chap sebelumnya banyak typos yg saya loloskan!

sepertinya saya harus teliti lagi...

baiklah~ chap kali ini menjawab sebagian kebingungan readers... jangan terburu2, bacalah dengan perlahan, biar lebih meresapi *digaplok XD

**MyDecember, **bukan M untuk Membosankan? :D saya suka review-anmu ^^v

* * *

Well, kalian pasti bosen bacain curcolan sayah~

So, berkenan REVIEW? ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan lesu. Entah kenapa, sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, perutnya sering terasa mual. Badannya juga terasa sangat lemas. Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu, setiap makanan yang ia makan, akan berakhir di westafel.

Ia muntahkan semuanya tanpa sisa.

Tangannya bertumpu pada dinding kamar, sedikit membantunya berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang tertatih. Ketika sampai, di lihat wajahnya pada cermin lebar di depannya sedangkan tangannya bertumpu di tepi westafel.

Pucat.

Jika Heechul melihatnya seperti ini, pasti sangat khawatir.

Setelah menyegarkan badannya, Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menuju meja makan. Bagaimanapun ia merasa sangat lapar karena tidak ada yang bisa di cerna perutnya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Dia melihat Heechul sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan beberapa kertas yang sedang di bacanya. Kepalanya terangkat saat melihat Kyuhyun menarik kursi di depannya. Pria cantik itu sedikit mengulas senyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Menandakan ia baik-baik saja di depan Heechul.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun jadi sedikit tertutup dan jarang bicara. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari saat pertama kali Kyuhyun sadar dulu.

Pemuda manis itu hanya menatap lurus. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa dalam penglihatannya. Mulutnya pun terkatup rapat. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Barulah seminggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun mulai merespon ucapan Heechul atau Jungsoo setelah menjalani terapi yang di sarankan setiap minggunya.

Meski hanya anggukan atau gelengan, setidaknya Heechul bersyukur. Ia akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti dulu.

Seorang bocah yang sedikit aktif dan suka menjahili orang terdekatnya.

"Hukh…" Baru dua suapan, Kyuhyun kembali merasa mual. Ia mencengkram kemeja hijaunya dengan kuat.

"_Wae_, Kyu?" Tanya Heechul, sedikit khawatir ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Huukkhh…" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan berlari menuju waktafel yang berada di dapur. Memuntahkan lagi makanan yang baru masuk.

Heechul yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang. Tangannya mengepal erat. Entah kenapa, punggung kecil Kyuhyun terlihat seperti Jaejoong dulu.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"_Ya,_ Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Heechul langsung menghampiri keponakannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Katakan tidak ada apa-apa pada tubuhnya, Jungsoo-_ya_!"

"Kau lihat sendiri hasil laporannya." Jungsoo melempar amplop cokelat berisi pemeriksaan kesehatan Kyuhyun keatas meja. Ia terlihat mengurut keningnya.

Heechul langsung mengambil amplop cokelat itu dan membukanya. Mata hitamnya melebar tidak percaya.

Kenapa… harus terjadi… lagi?

Tubuhnya melemas. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru saja merayakan usianya yang kelima belas tahun. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada keponakannya? Bagaimana hal serupa yang dialami adiknya dulu harus terulang kembali pada Kyuhyun?

Rasanya Heechul ingin menangis. Bagaimana dengan kondisi Kyuhyun nanti? Mentalnya baru saja pulih, meski sedikit. Ditambah dia harus menanggung satu kehidupan lagi dalam tubuhnya.

"I-ini… tidak mungkin… Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku, Park Jungsoo?"

Jungsoo menatap Heechul. "Apa kau tidak percaya dengan matamu sendiri, _huh_?"

Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Dan satu bulir air mata lolos dari sudut mata kanannya. Kenapa harus terulang kembali?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya. Dia menghela nafas. Dirinya kembali terdampar di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infuse yang melekat di punggung tangannya. Mengalirkan cairan kedalam tubuhnya yang kekurangan asupan gizi.

Ia melihat kesamping, dan Heechul ada di sana. Sedang menatap luar jendela kamar rumah sakit. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Hyung_…" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang seperti sebuah bisikan.

Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik kursinya kesamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganku, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyu. Imun-mu menurun, tekanan darahmu juga rendah. Tenanglah… setelah dirawat beberapa hari, kau sudah boleh pulang." Heechul menepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

Bocah manis itu tahu, Heechul sedang berbohong. Kedua matanya tampak merah. Heechul habis menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan Kediaman Kim yang tampak seperti taman-taman Jepang.

Keluarlah seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja hitam yang sedikit memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya di lepas, menampilkan sepasang mata bak musang. Dengan tatapan lurus dan tajam.

Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum. Ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh taman rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. "Sudah lima belas tahun… tidak ada yang berubah…" ucapnya.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu cokelat. Ia menekan beberapa kali bel rumah mewah yang bergaya rumah Jepang klasik.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka. Mata serupa kucing itu menangkap kepala seorang bocah dengan rambut ikal menyembul, sebagian tubuhnya bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Nu-nuguseyo?"_

"Apa ini Kediaman Kim Heechul?" tanyanya ramah. Sepertinya pemuda di balik pintu itu sedikit takut.

"_N-nde…" _pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

Senyum di bibir tebal itu sedikit melebar ketika ia yakin tidak salah alamat. "Apa dia sedang dirumah?"

"_A-animnida_… Heechul _Hyung_ sedang di luar… ma-masuklah…" Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan pintu, mempersilahkan pria tampan itu masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam, pria itu kembali mengabsen tiap sudut rumah mewah sahabatnya dulu. Ia menghampiri sebuah nakas yang berisi beberapa figura sang pemilik rumah.

Bibirnya masih tersenyum, tapi mata tajamnya kembali sendu ketika menatap figura seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus. Dia tengah tertawa lebar. Cantik sekaligus manis. Polos sekaligus menggoda.

Ia mengelus figura itu dengam pelan, seorah sedang membelai wajah aslinya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gagang telepon yang berada diatas lemari kecil dekat tangga, menghubungi Heechul yang sedang berada di club-nya.

"_Yeobosseo?"_

"_H-Hyung_…"

"_Wae, Kyu?"_

"A-ada yang mencarimu…"

"_Nugu?"_

"A-aku… tidak tahu… se-sepertinya ada urusan denganmu…"

"_Arra. Aku akan segera pulang. Tekan tombol merah di dekat dapur, ne…"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Um!"

Pik!

Sambungan terlepon telah terputus. Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur, mengikuti intruksi Heechul. Ditekannya tombol merah di dekat lemari yang berisi peralatan masak.

Di ruangan club-nya, Heechul memandang layar computer didepannya. Layar itu memperlihatkan kotak-kotak kecil yang menampilkan tiap sudut rumahnya. Dia memang sengaja memasang kamera.

Takut jika terjadi sesuatu.

Sampai saat mata hitamnya melihat siluet seorang pria yang semakin jelas. Pria itu sedang berkeliling di ruang tamu.

"_Mwo_?! Haish! Apa yang dia lakukan dirumahku?!"

Heechul kembali menyambar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya, mendial nomor rumah.

"_Yeobosseo?"_

"Kyu, apa dia menanyakan namamu?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada resah.

"_Ani. Waeyo, Hyung?"_

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan sebutkan namamu, _Arraseo_?"

"_Err… A-arraseo…"_

Pik!

Telepon itu terputus tiba-tiba.

Heechul langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari kecil. Sudah sekian lama menghilang kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang? Pria cantik itu terus mengumpat pelan selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Si brengsek itu…" Heechul meremas setir mobil dengan gigi yang gemeretak menahan marah.

.

.

.

"Tu-tuan…" panggil Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"_Nde?"_ pria bermata musang itu menoleh.

"A-apa anda ingin sesuatu?"

"Kurasa secangkir kopi tidak buruk." Jawabnya ramah. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, apa wajahnya terlihat seram, sampai-sampai bocah manis itu menunduk takut jika berhadapan dengannya?

Kyuhyun segera kembali kedapur. Ia meremas jemarinya, takut. Bagaimanapun kenangan dua bulan yang lalu tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari otaknya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Se-sepertinya dia baik… _Gwenchana,_ Kyu… _gwenchana_…" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengambil peratalan untuk membuat kopi. Tapi keringat dingin masih setia merembes dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Tangannya bahkan bergetar saat ingin menuangkan bubuk kopi kedalam cangkir, membuat sebagian butiran hitam itu tercecer di meja makan.

Setelah selesai dengan kopinya, Kyuhyun sekali lagi menguatkan hatinya. Jika pria itu teman Heechul, pasti tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Tu-tuan… Si-silahkan…" pemuda manis itu meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Oh… _Gomawo_…" pria tampan itu perlahan duduk di sofa berwarna merah hati. Ia mengambil cangkir kopinya, sedikit meniup-niup agar tidak terlalu panas. Mata musangnya terus memandang Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu terkikuk sendiri. Matanya bahkan menoleh kesana-kemari sembari meremas nampan bulat di pangkuannya.

Di letakkannya cangkir kopinya. "Apa wajahku begitu seram sampai-sampai kau kelihatan begitu takut?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa dan santai.

"_A-ani…"_

Bibir tebalnya kembali tersenyum. "Jika Kyuhyun masih hidup, mungkin dia seusia pemuda ini…" Gumamnya teramat pelan.

Brak!

Sepertinya pintu itu memang sudah harus diganti.

Heechul menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Amarah tidak mengizinkannya memutar knop pintu. Ia menatap sadis pria yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya yang sedikit terkejut. Dia memang sudah biasa melihat Heechul murka, tapi bukan berarti jantungnya terbiasa dengan bunyi kuat dan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Keluar kau!"

"Apa itu sapaan untuk sahabat lamamu yang baru saja pulang dari Jerman?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menemuiku, brengsek!" teriak Heechul.

Kyuhyun sepertinya harus pergi. Dia tahu pembicaraan ini sangat serius. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja makan.

Seekor kucing berbulu kelabu memutari kakinya dan sesekali mengeong.

Kyuhyun menjongkokkan tubuhnya, menggendong kucing itu.

"Sepertinya Heecul _Hyung_ sedang sibuk, Heebum. Kita main di taman belakang saja, _ne_…"

Dengan langkah ringan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya. Membuka sebuah pintu yang memperlihatkan taman dengan kolam ikan di tengahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah berteriak, marah-marah dan menyumpah-serapahi pria di depannya, Heechul terduduk angkuh dengan menyilang kaki. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dagunya terangkat, menatap sengit pria tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung?" desis tajam pria cantik itu.

"Apa salah mengunjungi sahabat lama sekaligus kakakku, heum?" pria itu, Jung Yunho, tersenyum maklum menghadapi sikap Heechul.

Heechul berdecih. "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk melupakannya!"

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh, Heechul-_ah_." Balas Yunho dengan nada kalem.

Heechul kembali berdecak. Amarah yang dulu terkubur seolah bangkit kembali. Ingin rasanya Heechul menusuk jantung pria Jung itu, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa Jaejoong sangat mencintainya. Bahwa dia adalah ayah Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa maumu dan segeralah pergi!"

"Tidak bolehkah aku berdiam sebentar disini? Setidaknya aku ingin kekamar Jaejoong." Lirihnya. Sungguh, ia terlalu lemah jika berurusan dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya. "Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan pergilah!"

Yunho tersenyum. "_Gomawo_, Heechul-_ah._"

.

.

.

Yunho mulai memasuki kamar bernuansa biru laut. Bahkan pernak-pernik laut seperti hiasan kerang atau bintang laut masih tertempel di dinding kamar. Heechul sengaja tidak mengubah apapun dari kamar itu sejak kepergian Jaejoong.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Wangi lembut citrus mulai menyapa indra penciumannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan citrus yang lembut itu memenuhi relung paru-parunya. Yunho benar-benar rindu aroma ini.

Pria Jung itu melangkahkan kakinya, mengabsen tiap detil kamar milik Jaejoong. Sudah lima belas tahun rasanya, tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Seolah Jaejoong masih ada.

Dia ingat dengan jelas, ketika pertama jatuh cinta pada pemuda Kim itu. Ketika akhirnya penyatuan keduanya membuktikan, bahwa cinta diantara mereka bukan omong kosong. Ketika telinganya terus mendengar Jaejoong mendesahkan lembut namanya. Ketika jemari itu mengusap peluh diwajahnya.

Lima belas tahun tidak menghapus apapun dari hati Yunho. Setelah lelah berputar, Yunho mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada _single bed_ dengan seprei warna putih. Matanya menutup. Membayangkan seseorang.

"_Annyeong_, Boojae…"

"_**Annyeong, Yunnie-ya…"**_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Dimiringkan kepalanya kesamping, melihat sosok cantik yang masih bertahan di sudut hatinya. Ia ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang dicintainya.

Tangannya teerjulur, mengelus lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong yang tertidur menyamping.

"Kau pasti bahagia, _ne_… bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah tumbuh besar? Dia tampan atau cantik sepertimu, hm?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. _**"Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah dewasa. Umm… dia tidak tampan, tapi tidak cantik juga… Kyuhyun tumbuh jadi pemuda yang manis…"**_

"_Jinjja?_"

"_**Ungh!"**_ Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Bibir merahnya mengerucut sedikit.

Yunho majukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Yunho menghela nafas sebentar. "_Bogoshippeo_, Jae…"

Sosok itu mulai memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap sentuham halus Yunho di tepi wajahnya. _**"Nado bogoshippo…"**_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan Kyuhyun…"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Yunho.

"Aku kesepian, Jae… kalian pergi meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini…" bibir bawah Yunho sedikit majut. Berpura-pura kesal.

Jaejoong terkekeh ringan melihat pria yang selisih usia lima tahun darinya. Terlihat seperti anak kecil di usianya yang ke-36 tahun**.**_**"Bukankah kami selalu dihatimu, heum?"**_

Kali ini balas tangan putih Jaejoong yang mengelus wajah tegas Yunho.

Yunho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "_Ne_, kalian berdua… kau dan Kyuhyun… selalu dihatiku…"

Perlahan, Yunho tidak bisa menolak rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, matanya terasa begitu berat.

"_**Tidurlah… Aku akan menjagamu…"**_ Jaejoong melumat sekilas bibir tebal Yunho. Membiarkan pria yang dia cintai terlelap. Membiarkan mimpi indah masalalu menjadi teman.

Jaejoong masih disana. Masih menatap wajah polos Yunho ketika tidur. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut pria itu, hal yang disukai Yunho karena dia akan tidur dengan nyaman.

Malam masih panjang, dan Jaejoong masih ingin melampiaskan rindunya pada pria musang itu. Tapi perlahan buliran bening membuat jejak di pipinya. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, tidak ingin menganggu Yunho yang sudah nyenyak.

"_**Dia membutuhkanmu, Yun… Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkanmu…"**_

_._

_._

_._

_.Next(?)._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Update~ :3

ah, saya mo menanggapi beberapa review.

**MyKyubee, **Kim Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun orang yg beda tapi wujudnya sama (ngerti gak? :3). pas malaikat turun, Kim Kyuhyun sudah lahir. BINGO! ingatan siwon ttg Cho Kyuhyun dihapus, tapi krna siwon sebenernya udah mencintai si malaikat, jadi perasaannya yg tetep bertahan. makanya pas ditemukan lagi dgn Kim kyuhyun, perasaannya yg mulai bergerak walo siwon gak mau ngakuin.

**Fuyu no Sakura**, terima kasih lagunya ^^ saya udah denger dan saya suka.

Baiklah~ chap selanjutnya pasti bakal ngebosenin~

So, berkenan REVIEW? ^^v

* * *

*eh iya, adakah yg pengen nyiksa Won? saya tampung segala saran penyiksaan dri kalian *evillaugh XD~


	5. Chapter 5

…

_TVXQ : How Can I…?_

…

.

.

.

"_Noona, Annyeong_…"

Seorang wanita yang sedang menyusun beberapa kotak obat menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku ingin membeli obat ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bungkus tablet obatnya yang sudah habis. Sepertinya Heechul lupa membeli lagi karena belakangan pamannya itu sangat sibuk.

Wanita penjaga apotek itu memperhatikan bungkus obat di tangannya, lalu ia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau pasti sangat senang, _ne_…"

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun belum mengerti pembicaraan wanita yang sedang mengambil obatnya.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain dengan _aegya_ yang lucu…" wanita itu meletakkan obat di atas etalase kaca.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Katakan pada ibumu, jangan terlalu sering meminumnya karena tidak baik untuk _uri aegya_. Memang bisa mengurangi rasa mual, tapi harus dengan dosis yang rendah…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai. Sejak dari apotek tadi, dia merasa benar-benar kosong. Langkah kakinya berhenti. Perlahan, tangannya memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" desisnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung menuju ruangan Heechul. Dia sadar kalau dia tidak pernah melihat hasil kesehatannya.

Kyuhyun tidak perduli jika Heechul nanti akan marah padanya karena sudah mengobrak-abrik ruangannya, tapi ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Semoga hal yang dipikirkannya bertentangan dengan laporan kesehatannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengacak lemari yang berisi begitu banyak buku dan map. Sampai ketika sepasang karamelnya menangkap kertas yang berserakan diatas meja.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil satu per satu kertas-kertas itu. Ia menatap tidak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"_A-ani_…hiks… _U-umma_… _ottokhae_?"

Pemuda manis itu langsung menangis ketika melihat lembar demi lembar yang berisikan kondisi kandungannya. Bahkan janin itu sudah berusia sebulan dalam perutnya. Dan kondisinya sangat lemah dikarenakan mentalnya sedang masa terpuruk.

Tubuhnya melemas dan perlahan merosot. Ia bersimpuh. Tidak percaya. Barkali-kali ia memanggil _Umma_-nya karena bagaimanapun dia masih terlalu kecil untuk melalui ini sendirian.

"Jae _Umma_… hiks… _O-ottokhae_?" Kyuhyun meremas perutnya.

Tanpa tahu seseorang yang begitu cantik tengah memeluk punggungnya lembut. Menatap sendu bayi manisnya, _**"Mianhae, Kyu… Mianhae…"**_

.

.

.

Setelah lelah menangis, Kyuhyun melihat kertas lain yang berisi data tentang seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Choi Siwon.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Memandang gedung pencakar langit dari luar. Kyuhyun tahu, Heechul pasti akan membunuh pria itu jika berhasil ditemukan, tapi ada sisi lain dari hatinya yang tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

Mungkin jika pria itu mau bertanggung jawab, dia bisa selamat dari amukan Heechul.

Kyuhyun mulai memantapkan hatinya. Tapi sayang sekali, tubuhnya tidak begitu saja melupakan kejadian mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Tubuh kurus itu bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dan berkali-kali pula hatinya terus menguatkannya. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga…

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di lantai tiga belas.

Saat bertanya pada resepsionis, ia disuruh menaiki lift sampai lantai 13 dan menemui sekertaris direktur.

"_A-annyeong hasimnikka_…"

Seorang pria manis mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ramah. "_Y_e?"

"A-apa Choi Siwon ada?"

"Choi _Sajangnim_ sedang rapat. Apa anda sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu?"

"Be-belum…" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas kemeja _baby blue_ yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Choi Siwon _Sajangnim_…" pria manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melihat atasannya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Tatapan pria tampan itu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang menatap takut dirinya.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, Jika ada yang ingin menemuiku, katakan aku sedang sibuk. Dan kau, masuklah." Siwon langsung membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pria manis itu, Lee Sungmin, membungkuk hormat. "_Arrasimnida, Sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai-sampai nafasnya terasa sesak. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tidak menemui pria itu, pria yang sudah memberikan rasa trauma, takut dan kenangan mengerikan pada tubuh dan hatinya. Tapi jika mengingat 'Sesuatu' yang tengah hidup dalam tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk kuat, meski sepertinya gagal.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Siwon duduk dikursinya, membuka kembali laporan-laporan perusahaannya. Tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk dalam.

Sesaat, tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar nada sedingin es keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"A-aku… hamil…"

Meski suara Kyuhyun sangat kecil, tapi Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya. Gerakan tangannya sempat terhenti. Lalu dia kembali membuka dokumen lainnya. Tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri.

"Lalu?"

Nyut!

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab?"

Sakit!

"Sudah berapa lelaki yang kau layani malam itu?"

Hatinya tiba-tiba seperti dihujam sesuatu. Sangat menyakitkan. Tidakkah pria itu melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Bahkan air mata sudah mengenang penuh di pelupuk matanya. Sekedip saja sudah bisa meloloskan buliran bening itu.

Siwon mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu bahkan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun selirik pun. Seolah dokumen membosankan itu lebih menarik dari sesosok pemuda ringkih di depan mejanya.

Kyuhyun menangis. Pemuda manis itu meremas kuat kemeja bagian perutnya. Seolah sang janin bisa merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"A-aku… mengerti… _A-annyeong_…" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan luas itu.

Sejak awal Kyuhyun harusnya tahu, tidak segampang itu membuat Siwon percaya janin dalam perutnya itu miliknya.

Yang ada selama ini adalah, Kyuhyun seorang pelacur. Setelah dua bulan tidak bertatap muka, tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan dirinya sedang mengandung. Mengandung anaknya?

Siwon bahkan sempat terkekeh dalam diamnya mengingat hal itu.

.

.

.

Kau tidak tahu, Choi Siwon, bahwa Tuhan tengah menyiapkan karma untukmu nanti.

Karma, karena kau sudah menyakiti dua hati yang tulus mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya.

Seperginya ia dari kantor Siwon, entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin duduk di kursi taman yang bersebelahan dengan gereja yang sering ia datangi untuk mendoakan ketenangan ibunya. Dan didepannya terdapat taman kanak-kanak. Dia juga sering membantu dan bermain bersama anak-anak yang bersekolah disitu.

Pemuda manis itu menatap begitu banyak anak kecil yang sedang berkejar-kejaran. Tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Bibir pink pucatnya perlahan mengulas senyum tipis. Ia merunduk. Menatap perutnya. Menatap bayi mungilnya.

"_Annyeong, aegya_… _Gomawo, ne_… kau tidak ingin membiarkan _Umma_ sendirian, um? Makanya kau hadir dalam hidup _Umma_?" Kyuhyun mulai bermonolog.

"Apa kau sudah tahu _Appa_-mu tidak bisa bersama _Umma_? Kau ingin menemani _Umma _menggantikan _Appa_-mu, heum? Kau sayang _Umma_? _Umma_ juga menyayangimu…"

"_Umma_ akan menjagamu… kau harus jadi bayi yang sehat, _ne_…" Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar dan terus mengelus perutnya sayang.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayinya. Seperti inikah perasaan ibunya dulu?

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit siang itu.

"_Umma, gomawo_… karena _Umma _sudah menyayangi dan menjagaku selama sembilan bulan…"

"_**Kau harus jadi Umma yang kuat, Kyunnie… Umma sangat menyayangimu… Appa juga menyayangimu… kami berdua sangat mencintaimu…"**_

Sosok cantik itu, Jaejoong, tersenyum melihat bayi kecilnya sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa. Ia tahu Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk ini, tapi dia tahu, Kyuhyun akan kuat menghadapinya.

Karena bayi kecilnya telah bertahan selama sembilan bulan dalam perutnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun bayi yang kuat ketika kondisi Jaejoong sempat memburuk?

Jaejoong mengusap lembut surai madu putranya. Dan memalui angin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan usapan lembut itu.

Pemuda manis itu menutup kedua matanya. Meresapi tiap sentuhan kasih sayang Jaejoong. Meski ia tidak melihatnya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Jaejoong sedang merangkul pundaknya.

"_Gomawo, Umma_…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun putuskan untuk berhenti berharap pada sesuatu yang absurd. Sesuatu yang semu.

Kini dia seorang ibu. Dia akan membesarkan bayinya tanpa Siwon. Siwon bahkan sudah menolak sebelum bayi itu lahir.

Bayi itu akan menemani hari-harinya kelak. Dan Kyuhyun mulai merencanakan masa depannya dan bayinya. Hanya masa depan mereka berdua.

Tidak ada Siwon dalam rencana masa depannya. Tidak akan pernah ada…

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ramen…" gumamnya tiba-tiba. Dia merasa sangat bosan dirumahnya. Meski ada beberapa Maid, dia tetap tidak bisa mengajak mereka mengobrol.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam sembilan malam. Bibirnya mengerucut, "Aku mau makan ramen…" gumamnya terus.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pergi keluar. Seingatnya, di dekat apotek ada kedai ramen.

Mungkin akan sulit untuk keluar, mengingat Heechul sudah menyewa begitu banyak pengawal di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang saat bisa mengelabui pengawal berbadan kekar itu dengan mudah. Meski dia mengalami trauma, sepertinya otak 'Evil' Kyuhyun masih utuh. Ck~

Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan jaketnya, agar _aegya_ dalam perutnya tidak kedinginan. _Aegya_ itu pasti sudah sangat lapar.

Kyuhyun tidak takut berjalan malam-malam sendiri. Ia tahu, Heechul juga menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasinya jika ia sedang berada diluar.

Mata-mata itu tidak akan menganggu Kyuhyun. Karena tugasnya hanya melaporkan apa saja yang diperbuat pemuda manis itu.

Jika ada yang berniat menyakitinya, barulah mata-mata itu bergerak melindungi Kyuhyun.

Tin! Tin!

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar klakson mobil mengangetkannya. Dia menoleh, dan kaca mobil yang sudah disampingnya terbuka.

Wajah tampan itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun kenal wajah itu. Ia mengangguk kecil. Sekedar formalitas karena pria itu pernah menginap dirumahnya.

Heechul tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing seenaknya tidur di kediaman Kim. Apapun yang terjadi pasti dia akan menendang orang itu keluar. Tapi pria itu, Jung Yunho, sempat menginap semalam. Itu artinya dia sudah Heechul anggap sebagai keluarga, meski sifatnya sedikit kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho, ramah. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Bibir pemuda manis itu kembali mengerucut saat menyadari perutnya sudah mulai menendang-nendang. Sungguh bayi yang tidak sabaran. Ckck~

"Aku ingin ramen…"

Yunho tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu terlihat seperti Jaejoong dulu. Ia ingat dengan jelas saat pertama Jaejoong memasuki masa ngidam. Tengah malam tiba-tiba menariknya untuk membelikan ramen dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"_Jinjja_? Aku juga ingin makan ramen, dan di dekat sini ada kedai ramen langgananku. _Kajja_, masuk kemobilku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa dengan traumanya jika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Dia bahkan bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada kejadian itu dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat ramen pesanannya datang. Ditarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, aroma ramen itu mebuatnya semakin lapar. Dia segera mengambil sumpitnya dan meniup-niup agar tidak terlalu panas.

Yunho hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Benar-benar mirip Jaejoong, pikirnya.

"Uhnngg… _mashita_…" gumam Kyuhyun ketika ramen itu mendarat diperutnya. Makannya semakin lahap.

Tatapan Yunho kembali sendu. Sosok Kyuhyun sama dengan sosok Jaejoong dulu. Sangat sama.

...

"_**Ya, kenapa kau tidak memakan ramennya?" Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan, mengangkat kepalanya.**_

"_**Aku sudah kenyang hanya melihatmu, BooJae…"**_

"_**Cih! Dasar penggombal. Kalau kau tidak mau, boleh kumakan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyes-nya.**_

"_**Mwo? Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk, Boo. Bagaimana kalau nanti perutmu sakit?"**_

"_**Aish! Aku sangat kelaparan Yunnie-ya… Aegya-mu yang ingin… huhuhu… baby, lihatlah, Appa tidak mau memberikan ramennya untuk Umma…" Jaejoong mengelus perutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Dia mulai mengadu dengan bayi dalam perutnya.**_

"_**Kau harus memarahi Appa-mu… dia jahat, baby…"**_

"_**Haish! Jangan katakan hal-hal aneh pada Kyuhyun. Arra… Arra… kau boleh memakan ramenku."**_

_**Sungguh Umma dan bayi yang merepotkan, eh?**_

_**...**_

"Tuan?"

"Ah, _ne_?" Yunho kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya. "A-aku masih lapar…"

Yunho terkekeh kecil. "Kau boleh makan ramenku." Dia menyodorkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah hangat.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan padanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau Heechul memiliki adik angkat… kukira usianya sudah 20-an, ternyata masih begitu muda…"

Kyuhyun mulai resah. Heechul sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk tidak mengungkapkan jati dirinya pada pria di depannya. Dia belum tahu alasannya, karena tiap ditanya, Heechul langung pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_…"

"Kyu-Lee Donghae _imnida_…" Kyuhyun meralat cepat ucapannya. Adik angkat Heechul hanya Lee Donghae, seingatnya.

"Apa anda tidak makan? Bukankah tadi bilang ingin makan ramen?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah… entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kenyang. Segeralah makan ramennya, tidak enak jika sudah dingin."

Kyuhyun kembali melahap mi dalam mangkuk Yunho.

Pria musang itu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun. Perlahan, tangannya terjulur kedepan. Menyingkap poni Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit kaget.

"Nanti bisa masuk kemata dan membuat matamu perih…" ucapnya santai.

_'Bagaimana dia bisa sangat mirip dengamu, BooJae?'_, batin pria itu.

.

.

.

...

_**Setelah kenyang menyantap ramen, Jaejoong putuskan untuk pulang dengan membawa dua bungkus ramen untuk Hyung-nya dan Hangeng, kekasih Heechul.**_

_**Keduanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Dengan sedikit mengobrol ringan.**_

_**Segerombol orang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menghadang langkah Yunho dan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan…"**_

"_**Omo… lihat, dia cantik sekali…" salah satu preman menghampiri Jaejoong yang semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Yunho.**_

_**Yunho langsung berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Melindungi pemuda cantik itu. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"**_

"_**Hoho… ternyata Tuan ini sangat mengerti. Serahkan dompet kalian…"**_

_**Beberapa pria seram sudah mengeluarkan belati kecil.**_

_**Yunho sadar kalau dia tidak membawa dompetnya. Dia hanya membawa beberapa lembar uang dan meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar Jaejoong.**_

"_**Aku tidak membawa dompet…" jawab Yunho. Dia semakin menggeser tubuh Jaejoong agar bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.**_

"_**Mwo? Tidak membawa dompet?"**_

_**Para preman itu tertawa keras. Membuat Jaejoong risih dan kesal.**_

"_**Maaf Tuan, kami bukan orang bodoh!"**_

_**Pria yang sejak tadi menatap lapar Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu.**_

"_**Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong meronta. Dia tidak sudi tangan kasar itu menyentuhnya.**_

"_**Hei, cantik… bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar, heum?"**_

"_**Lepaskan tanganmu!" Yunho ingin memukul pria itu tapi temannya yang lain sudah bertindak memukulnya.**_

_**Jaejoong berdecak. "Kau membuatku marah!" desis Jaejoong.**_

_**Dan detik betikutnya, pria itu sudah terjungkal ketanah. Jaejoong sepertinya belajar teknik ber-judo selama di Jepang.**_

_**Yunho menatap kaget Jaejoong yang baru membanting pria yang bahkan lebih besar darinya.**_

_**Ah… sepertinya Yunho melupakan fakta bahwa Jaejoong seorang cucu dari Yakuza yang paling di takuti di Jepang. Apalagi sejak kecil pemuda itu dibesarkan disana.**_

_**Jaejoong segera mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya. Ia menancapkan ketanah, tepat disamping leher pria itu. Luka sayatan berhasil diterima lehernya.**_

"_**Pergilah!" perintahnya dingin.**_

_**Seketika, sekawanan preman yang sudah berkelahi dengan Yunho langsung menarik teman mereka dan pergi terbirit-birit.**_

_**Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho. "Kau tidak apa-apa?". Pemuda itu memeriksa wajah Yunho, takut pria yang dicintainya terluka.**_

"_**Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu!" Yunho langsung memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.**_

_**Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku laki-laki lemah, eh? Apa kau lupa, aku adik dari Kim Heechul, hum?"**_

_**Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Bibir bawahnya sedikit maju, "Kalau kau sekuat ini, bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu?"**_

_**Pemuda Kim itu terkekeh. Ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, mengecup bibir bawah Yunho. "Kalau begitu, jadilah lebih kuat dariku… lindungi aku dan Kyuhyun…" ucapnya sambil berlalu. **_

_**Yunho langsung mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Kau bisa melukai Kyunnie, Boo… Kyunnie baby, apa Umma menyakitimu?" pria berusia 21 tahun itu mengelus perut Jaejoong yang sedikit membuncit.**_

"_**Aku hanya membantingnya pelan, Yun~"**_

"_**Lihat, Umma-mu yang nakal ini… dia merajuk pada Appa…"**_

_**Jaejoong mulai mengumpat kecil. Bagaimanapun dia masih remaja berusia 16 tahun. Wajar jika suasana hatinya sulit dikontrol. Ditambah dia sedang mengandung.**_

_**Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk bahu Jaejoong, semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya.**_

_**Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Dia balas memeluk pinggang Yunho.**_

_**Alangkah bahagianya ia jika saat seperti ini bisa dinikmati selamanya…**_

...

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Yunho langsung kembali kerumahnya yang ditempati seorang diri. Rumah yang seharusnya ia tempati bersama Jaejoong.

Sampai di kamarnya, Yunho langsung menghempas punggungnya pada ranjang empuknya. Tangannya meraba nakas, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing berbulu agak gelap. Jaejoong sedang tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang lemah Jae... Wajar jika kau dan Kyuhyun pergi..."

Jemarinya mengelus foto itu.

"_**Kau lebih suka melihat fotoku ketimbang wajah asliku?"**_

Sebuah suara membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ia menoleh, melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dia menarik tangan mungil Jaejoong, membuat pemuda cantik itu terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu, Jae, tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu…"

"_**Nugu? Apa kau mulai selingkuh, heum? Nappeun Appa! Akan kuadukan pada Kyuhyun nanti."**_ Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Yunho.

"Dia adik angkat Heechul. Entah kenapa, setiap melihatnya, aku seperti melihatmu…"

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Yunho. Ia tidak ingin Yunho melihat raut wajahnya yang ingin menangis.

"_**Apa dia lebih cantik dariku?"**_ Jaejoong berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Humm… dia tidak cantik… menurutku dia pemuda yang manis… saaangat manis…"

Jaejoong pura-pura memukul dada Yunho. _**"Kau mulai berpaling dariku, eh?!"**_

Yunho tertawa. "Jangan cemburu, BooJae. Aku hanya milikmu. Dan kau hanya milikku."

Perlahan, telinga Jaejoong menangkap dengkuran halus dari tubuh dibawahnya. Yunho sudah tertidur.

"_**Mianhae Yun… aku tidak bisa mengubah apapun… hiks… dia Kyuhyun, Yunnie-ya… hiks… Tuhan melarangku mengubah takdir… Mianhae…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Next(?).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Update~**_

_**saya ngebut negrjain ini chap... Mian klo byk YunJae moment-nya =="a saya ketik apapun yg ada diotak saya hari ini dgn edit yg seadanya. belakangan saya juga byk ngelolosin TYPOS.**_

_**saya sibuk nyari duid... saya mau COSPLAY! huwaaaa~ mana kostum saya belon jadi~ hiksu~ T^T**_

* * *

**MyDecember, **kalo Yun gak mau tanggung jawab, dy gak bakal berani muncul didepan Heechul. Kyu blm ada rasa suka dgn Won? jinjja? :D *Plak!* Kyu dan Won sebenernya udh sering ketemu di gereja. kyu dtg doain Jae, dan Won dtg cuma sekedar pengakuan, trs pulang tnpa lirik kanan-kiri. Chullie udh tahu, mkanya dy ngmpulin data ttg Won.

rev ke-2, pemikiranmu sama nih~ :3 eh, ada fb? kyknya asik ngbrol sma kamu... :D

yg ke-3, BINGO! Gift dan Baby emang seq Gyeoul :D makanya saya tulis "WonKyu after married". rencananya setelah dua drabble itu, saya mau buat yg versi chaptered, yaahh~ kisah ny ndak beda dgn sinetron lah ya... dan kmungkinan bakal saya posting di FB

**Song Hye Hoon, ****SiscaMinstalove, **Mian, ini kesalahan saya sampe kalian mikir begitu *jedukin kepala kekeyboard*

Maksud saya, pas AngelKyu turun kebumi, KimKyu udh ada. singkatnya, pas chap awal, AngelKyu 15 thn, Won 25 thn, KimKyu 14thn. pas mulai masuk chap 2, Won 26thn, KimKyu 15thn. Maapkan kesalahan saya ^^"a

**MyKyubee, **nanti bakal kejawab satu2 XD

**I was a Dreamer, **Terima kasih sdh suka ff saya :). ntu won udh ketemu kyu. hmm... arwah? gimana ya? sejak awal ini ff udah masuk fantasy kan ya... singkatnya, tubuh Jae emang udh mati, tapi jiwanya ttp idup. tp Jae gak boleh bilang apa2 sma Yun. anggep aja bayaran krna msh boleh didunia...

* * *

Mianhae~ saya gak bales review yg lain. brhubung saya cuma bisa login sebentar, saya pake cuma buat update.

Oh iya, mungkin ada yg heran kenapa diatas saya tulis How can i...?-TVXQ. selama seharian saya ngetik, cuma lagu itu yg saya dengerin. entah kenapa dpt feel dari lagu itu.

Baiklah~ mulai membosankan kah?

So, Berkenan REVIEW? ^^V


	6. Side Story : Destiny

…

…

Side Story of "Angel"

…

…

**_Apa kau pernah mendengar, Takdir akan bergerak jika kita bertemu dengan seseorang?_**

…

…

Kim Kyuhyun, 10 years old

.

.

"Heechul _Samcheooonnn_~~~"

Heechul baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, telinganya langsung mendengar teriakan meleingking khas anak-anak. Dibuka kacamata hitam yang melindungi manik hitamnya, melihat seorang bocah berambut cokelat madu berlari semangat kearahnya. Seorang pria mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Aigoo_… Kau semakin mirip dengan Jaejoong saja. Dasar anak nakal!" Heechul langsung menggendong tubuh bocah yang baru berusia 10 tahun itu.

Bocah manis itu tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat merindukan pamannya ini.

"Heechul _Samcheon_, _bogoshippeo~_". Ia memeluk erat pria cantik yang tengah menggendongnya.

"_Nado_, Kyunnie… dan, '_Samcheon_'? Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggilku seperti itu, hum?"

"Chullie _Samcheon_ kan paman Kyu, _ne_…"

Heechul menepuk kepala keponakannya. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk di panggil '_Samcheon_'. Panggil '_Hyung_', _arra_?"

"Umm!" bocah itu mengangguk. Membuat rambut ikalnya sedikit bergoyang.

Heechul mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Bayi yang dulu masih begitu kecil sekarang sudah tumbuh besar rupanya.

"Kau sudah banyak merepotkan Kusanagi, Kyu…"

Bibir bocah itu mengerucut. Sedangkan pria berkebangsaan Jepang yang sudah mengurus Kyuhyun sejak bayi hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Kyu tidak nakal!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kabur, heum?"

"Kyu bosan di _dojo_ terus, _Sam_-ups-_Hyung_."

"Haish, kau ini…". Heechul mencubit gemas pipi bulat keponakannya.

Ketiganya mulai masuk kemobil hitam yang dibawa Heechul. Perlahan meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

"Chullie _Hyung_, Kyu boleh kegereja?"

"_Mwo_? Apa kau tidak capek?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Mereka baru saja sampai di Kediaman Kim. Dan bocah itu sudah ingin pergi-pergi.

"Tadi Kyu lihat gereja yang bagus, _Hyung_… Kyu mau kesana, melapor pada _Umma _kalau Kyu sudah di Korea. Nanti disurga _Umma_ khawatir, _Hyung_…"

_Aigoo~_ Kyuhyun kecil sangat menggemaskan~

"Baiklah… setelah itu langsung pulang, _arra_?"

"Hum!"

Seperginya Kyuhyun, pria tinggi berambut hitam kelam itu langsung mengikuti Tuan Muda-nya.

"Ku percayakan Kyuhyun padamu, Kusanagi-_dono_…". Heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Pria itu tersenyum. Meski usianya sudah 40 tahun, tapi masih terlihat gagah. "Kalian sudah begitu banyak membantu saya. Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan sebagai balas budi."

Pria itu langsung pamit dari hadapan Heechul.

Heechul nampak sedikit menghela nafas sebentar. _'Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun kau pergi, Jae…Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat mirip denganmu. Apa karena dulu kau sangat mencintainya, Jaejoong-ah? Dia seperti duplikatmu. Maafkan aku, karena sudah memisahkannya dengan Yunho. Pria itu tidak bisa menjagamu… aku takut jika dia juga tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun…Mianhae…"_

_._

_._

_._

"Woaahh~" bibir plum itu terbuka. Menatap takjub bangunan sederhana namun berkesan mewah di depannya.

Segera dilangkahkan kakinya masuk. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, mencari tempat untuk didudukinya nanti. Sampai mata serupa karamelnya menangkap punggung seseorang.

Di Jepang, setiap ia berhasil kabur dari _dojo_, Kyuhyun pasti pergi kegereja, mendoakan ibunya. Dan dia selalu duduk disebelah seseorang karena lebih nyaman ketimbang duduk sendirian.

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, ingin melihat pria yang sedang menunduk khusyuk. Matanya terpejam damai.

'_Paman ini tampan'_, batinnya. Ia segera duduk di samping pria berambut hitam itu. Mulai berdoa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sepetinya dia sudah terlalu lama berdoa. Penasaran, dia melirik kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Paman yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh?"

"Ah… apa aku menganggumu?" pria itu bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kikuk. Entah kenapa ketika menatap wajah tampan paman itu, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"_A-ani_… Apa Paman ingin keluar? Kenapa tidak memintaku bergeser?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Melihatmu berdoa dengan tenang membuatku memilih menunggu."

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sadar sudah menutup jalan keluar barisan kursi.

"_Gomennasai_…" bocah itu membungkuk. Sudah berapa lama Paman itu menunggu?

Paman itu, Choi Siwon, semakin memperdalam lesung pipinya. Ia beranjak dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya terjulur mengusap sekali rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan…"

.

.

Kim Kyuhyun, 15 years old

.

.

'_Umma, annyeong. Hari ini aku sedikit terlambat karena semalam aku bekerja sampai subuh. Bagaimana kabar Umma? Kabarku baik-baik saja. Kabar Heechul Hyung juga baik. Umma jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, ne. sekarang aku sudah 15 tahun, jadi Umma tidak perlu khawatir.'_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tautan kedua tangannya merenggang. Dia merilik kesisi kanannya, lalu menghela nafas.

Sudah lama dia tidak mendapati Paman itu duduk disisinya. Sepertinya ia merasa sedikit kehilangan. Biasanya Paman itu akan tersenyum manis padanya, meski mereka belum berkenalan.

Dan beberapa bulan belakangan, dia sering melihat Paman itu masuk kebilik pengakuan dengan wajah kusut.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar gereja, berharap si pemilik Kunci belum meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Bibir pink pucatnya tersenyum sedikit lebar. Paman itu belum pergi rupanya. Dia terlihat sedang menatap langit pagi itu.

"_Ahjusshi_…" Kyuhyun beranikan diri menepuk punggung yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Pria itu menoleh.

"_Ahjusshi_ meninggalkan ini di dalam…" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kunci.

"_Gomawo_."

Ternyata benar dugaan Kyuhyun, kalau sebelum dia datang, Paman itu sudah lebih dulu berdoa sebelum masuk kebilik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "_Annyeong_." Kyuhyun ingat dia harus membantu taman kanak-kanak didepan gereja. Ia membungkuk kecil lalu permisi.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan rindu untuknya…

.

.

.

Roda takdir perlahan berputar…

Pada keduanya...

Mengeratkan seutas benang merah yang melingkar indah ditiap jari manis...

...

End.

* * *

Yosh! Side story. hanya untuk menjelaskan hubungan KimKyu dan Won.

sebagian pasti udah pada baca di Fb krna saya post disana duluan.

ah, saya ketawa baca rev chap 5 :D

pada pengen ngebantai Won ya?

nantii~ Won bakal kena siksa ma Yunho dan Heechul. *evillaugh

dan kenapa saya lama apdet? krna tiba2 mood buat nulis ilang entah kemana TT^TT

* * *

**.Replay.**

**Reiini, **Jae gak bisa ngsh tau Yun kalo Kyu anak ny krna memang gak diizinin :)

**Kayla Wonkyu, **Uwaa~ mian saya baru rep. biasanya sllu bales rev-mu T.T. iy, yg maksa menejer itu emang donghae. nanti bakal kejawab kok :3

**Song Hye Hoon, **MPREG? kayaknya dulu pernah ada kasusnya deh. saya coba search, dan yg nongol bhsa inggris smua (Mian, saya bego sih, jd gak ngrti). tapi kebanyakan terjadi pada Trans-gender, female-male. berhubung biologi saya anjlok, jd gak begitu ngerti krna ini nyangkut kemasalah organ dalam dan medis. naahh~ masuk kesini, ini kan fanfict ya, bisa memungkinkan hal yg tidak mungkin(?), jd enjoying aja :D *dirajam dokter

**siwon cute, **Won kejam? krna skenarionya begitu. tapi maap, krna saya udh nyiksa Kyu, gak adil klo gak nyiksa Won jg XD

**mikihyo, **Yun selama ini gak nganggap Jae udh mati. jd roh Jae juga bakalan terus idup.

**siscaMinstalove, **Lhaaa~ sepanjang jalan cerita sampe chap 5 belum mudeng tentang Jae? *garuk perut bunting Kyu*. mian~ ndak ada YunKyu deh. jadi incest dong~ Yun cuma milik Jae XD. karmanya gak gede kok~

**MyKyubee, **saya ketawa baca rev-mu :D penasaran? ikutin terus klo gitu~

**Guest, **uwaa~ rev-mu ngebuat hati saya bersemi *lebay!* saya justru mikir, Apa readers gak bosen dgn gaya bahasa yg masih abal begini?. nde~ Jae adek Heechul. Yun temen Heechul. Yun jatuh cinta ke Jae. dan lahirlah Kyu (ngawur! XD). males review? sekarang udh gak males lg kan? ^^

**I was a Dreamer, **balas dendam? pastii~

**Astri, **nanti pasti tau XD

**Amee Shim, **benarkah? Gomawo~ next chap mungkin Yun bakal tau klo Kyu anaknya (mungkin)

**noname, **kalo gitu rev terus ne~ *modus

**MyDecember, **Kyu kan jadi pendiem sejak ngalamin trauma itu. ditambah dia sllu takut luar biasa klo berhadapan ma Won.

**Kim Gii Joong, **YunKyu cuma sebatas ayak-anak. jd ndak ada incest :D


	7. Chapter 6

Siwon berjalan santai menuju lantai atas sebuah club. Tidak dihiraukannya para wanita berpakaian kelewat minim yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dia menggenakan setelan berwarna hitam yang begitu pas ditubuhnya. Membuat otot badannya nampak meski pakaian hitam itu menutupi. Ditambah rambutnya yang sedikit ikal dan tidak tersisir dengan rapi, membuat kesan seksi pada pria berusia 26 tahun itu.

Siwon sedang bahagia sekarang. Karena dia berhasil melakukan kontrak dengan Jung Group. Salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan yang berhasil menggerakkan perekonomian Seoul baik di 'Dunia depan' atau 'Dunia belakang'. Membuat keluarga itu sangat disegani sekaligus ditakuti. Ini keuntungan yang besar untuk keluarganya.

Siwon menghampiri sofa tempat sepasang pria asik bercumbu. Dia berdecak pelan. Sahabatnya itu sungguh tidak tahu tempat. Tanpa berniat mengganggu, dia duduk di sofa yang kosong. Menuang wine pada gelas ketiga yang masih bersih.

"Tidak bisakah kalian pindah kekamar?" Akhirnya Siwon jengah melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu itu mulai hilang kendali.

Pria dengan _tattoo_ salib di leher kanannya menoleh. Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelap sekitar bibirnya yang basah. Dia juga mulai membenahi kemeja biru dongker yang sudah terbuka.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Siwon meletakkan gelas berisi wine yang masih sisa setengah kemeja. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa berwarna merah hati itu. "Baru saja."

Donghae memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya. "_Ya_, apa ada yang membuatmu senang? Kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan sahabat baikmu ini?"

Pria disebelah Donghae kembali menuang wine pada gelasnya dan gelas Donghae.

"Setelah sekian lama berurusan dengan Jung Group, akhirnya kami memilih jalan damai dan Jung Yunho bersedia menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan Ayahku."

Donghae menatap tidak percaya pria Choi yang sedang menegak wine-nya. "_Jinjjayo_? Sudah berapa lama kalian berselisih? Sepuluh tahun? Itu bukan waktu yang singkat, Siwon-_ah_. Dan tiba-tiba mereka 'melembut'? Itu sulit dipercaya."

"Sepertinya setelah pulang dari Jerman, kepala Jung Yunho itu sedikit lebih baik. Sikapnya juga tidak sedingin dulu."

Pria bermata seperti kucing di sebelah Donghae sedikit terkekeh. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Donghae. "Jung dan Choi? Sungguh kombinasi yang mengerikan."

Siwon berdiri.

"Ingin bersenang-senang, _huh_?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi seringaian sahabatnya.

"Carilah apa yang kau suka. Biar nanti kuurus mereka untukmu."

Siwon segera beranjak turun melewati lantai dansa. Wanita yang sedari tadi menyimpan hasrat pada Siwon mulai mendekati pria gagah itu. Namun sayang, Siwon tidak berminat untuk bermain bersama mereka.

Ia merindukan seseorang.

Ya. Meski ingin memungkiri berkali-kali, tetap saja rindu itu semakin berkembang jelas dalam hati Siwon.

Ia sangat merindukan semuanya. Sepasang caramel-nya. Tubuh pucatnya. Suara indahnya.

Dia sangat menginginkan itu semua sekarang.

Siwon sepertinya lupa, bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menolak seorang pemuda ringkih yang sedang menanggung beban perbuatannya kala dulu.

.

.

.

Heechul memijit tengkuknya. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat otot-otot lehernya rileks karena pekerjaannya makin bertambah saja. Belum lagi tiap ia berhadapan dengan Yunho, otot-otot lehernya kembali menegang karena emosi yang tertahan selama 15 tahun.

Ketika sampai di lantai utama club-nya, keningnya mengkerut melihat menejer barunya sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Sepertinya orang baru, batin Heechul.

Dia putuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Mungkin dirinya bisa membantu apa yang di inginkan si pelanggan barunya.

"Sudah saya katakan, Tuan. Dia tidak bekerja disini." Sang menejer baru membungkuk kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Pria itu berdecak. "Seperti inikah layanan club yang sudah begitu tersohor? Aku benar-benar kecewa." Desahnya kemudian.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria dengan setelan jas itu membungkuk hormat pada Heechul.

Pria cantik itu melihat Siwon. "Aku baru melihatmu. Sepertinya kau baru disini. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Siwon, bingung. Pria cantik itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam percakapannya.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kim Heechul. Pemilik club ini."

"Kau pemiliknya? Aku ingin bertanya, bukankah disini menyediakan 'Pelayanan'?"

"_Nde_. Apa ada yang ingin kau 'Pesan'? Silahkan katakan."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau bawa Kim Kyuhyun kekamarku? Aku ingin dia yang melayaniku."

Ctik!

Mendengar nama keponakannya disebut membuat Heechul menyadari satu hal. Wajah itu!

Pantas saja dia seperti pernah melihatnya. Dari tadi wajah itu tidak begitu jelas karena lampu club yang temaram.

"Kau…" Heechul mengepal kuat tangannya.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar dentuman di dinding yang teredam oleh musik yang terputar keras.

.

.

.

"_MWO_?!"

Donghae mengelus telinganya. Hyukjae, kekasihnya berucap keras di dekat telinganya. Mereka berada dilantai tiga yang dipasang peredam suara, jadi musik sekencang apapun dilantai bawah hanya akan terdengar sayup-sayup.

Donghae baru saja bercerita pada Hyukjae bahwa ia mengirim seorang bartender untuk Siwon.

"Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Telingaku sedikit berdenging…"

Lee Hyukjae langsung memukul kuat kepala Donghae. "_YA_! Apa kau cari mati, hah?! Menejer Kang mati karena hal itu, _Pabbo_!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu siapa bartender baru itu yang sebenarnya?!"

Donghae menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

"Haish! Kau benar-benar dalam masalah! Semoga saja temanmu itu tidak bertemu dengan Kim Heechul. Kujelaskan padamu, Kyuhyun putra dari Kim Jaejoong!" Hyukjae memberi penekanan ditiap kata-katanya.

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang berharap telinganya benar-benar tuli. Dia langsung berlari kelantai satu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Siwon meringkuk dengan Heechul menginjak bagian dadanya.

Dia mengacak rambutnya. Masalah!

Heechul tidak pernah main-main dengan tindakannya!

"_H-hyung_!" Donghae segera berlari menghampiri tempat Heechul berdiri.

Pria cantik itu menoleh. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan datar. "_Mwo_?"

"Di-dia… temanku…"

Heechul segera menembak paha kiri adik angkatnya itu dengan wajah dingin. Dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Donghae yang meringis sakit, menahan pahanya yang mengalirkan darah segar.

Heechul menjambak rambut pria itu, membuat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Jika saja bukan karena mendiang Ayahmu yang sudah membesarkanku, kupastikan peluruku bersarang di sini!" desis Heechul, seraya menyentuh dada bagian kiri Donghae dengan pistol kecilnya.

"_Mi-mianhae_, _Hyung_… ukh… Ak-aku… tidak tahu…"

Heechul berdecih. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali membunuh adik angkatnya itu. Hanya saja dia masih merasa memiliki hutang budi pada keluarga Lee. Itu juga yang membuat Donghae sedikit berkuasa melakukan apapun di club miliknya ini.

Heechul menghempas kuat kepala Donghae, bahkan beberapa helai hitam tersisa ditangannya, saking kuatnya jambakan Heechul. Dia kembali menghampiri Siwon yang terbatuk.

Dia baru saja di tendang sekuat tenaga kedinding. Lalu Heechul dengan wajah dingin menginjak dadanya, membuat nafasnya putus-putus.

"Dan kau… kukatakan satu hal padamu. Kyuhyun, keponakanku, bukan seorang pelacur seperti kau kira! Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Di dalam tubuhnya menanggung nyawa lain. Darahmu yang menjijikkan justru tercampur disana!"

Heechul berdiri. "Mati terlalu indah untukmu, Tuan. Akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang keponakanku rasakaan saat itu. Bawa dia keruanganku."

Dengan sigap, kedua _bodyguard_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari insiden itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Siwon yang sudah tidak sanggup berjalan.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Sedikit mengerjap kecil untuk membiasakan retinanya menerima bias cahaya. Setelah bisa melihat sempurna, dia hanya menghela nafas ringan. Layar putih yang dilihat adalah langit-langit kamar di salah satu rumah sakit rupanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Suara itu dia kenal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa 'dihabisi' Kim Heechul. Yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah kondisimu sekarang. Kau terlibat urusan seperti apa dengannya?"

Suara baritone itu itu terdengar sangat tenang. Siwon memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali.

"Kau mengenal Kim Heechul, Yunho-_sshi_?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Pria yang sedang duduk tak jauh dariranjang tempat Siwon berbaring hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ditangannya. Kacamata baca yang sedari tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya membuat senyum itu tertutup.

"Dia sahabat lamaku."

Setelah Yunho menjawab, pintu bercat putih kamar inap Siwon terbuka. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak menyangka ketika melihat keadaan putra semata wayangnya begitu menggenaskan.

Hampir seluruh tubuh bagian dada sampaiperut terbalut perban layaknya mummy. Wajah yang biasanya gagah sekarang terlihat membengkak dengan hiasan warna biru.

"_O-omoo_~ _Ya_! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Wonnie?!" Wanita itu segera menghampiri putranya.

Siwon menggeram perih saat tangan sang Ibu menyentuh pipinya yang lebam.

"_Umma, appo_…". Desisnya.

"Yunho-_sshi_, apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada putraku?" wanita itu memandang Yunho.

Pria itu diam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk kerumah sakit. Aku tidak kenal orang itu." Yunho menutup buku dan berdiri.

"Kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai. _Annyeong_." Yunho sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Nyonya Choi balas membungkuk pada pria Jung yang berjalan menuju pintu. Kemudian menghela nafas, kembali melihat kondisi putranya.

"Haish! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Wonnie?" Nyonya Choi menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki Yunho.

Siwon masih diam. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya karena merasa sudah melakukan sesuatu yang teramat salah.

"Aku menghamili seseorang…" desisnya lagi.

"_Mwo_?" Nyonya Choi melotot tidak percaya. "_Ya_! Apa _Umma_ dan _Appa_ mendidikmu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?! Siapa perempuan itu? _Umma_ akan menemuinya."

"Dia seorang pemuda…"

"_Mwoya_?! K-kau!" wanita itu memukul lengan Siwon yang terbalut perban.

"Sshh… _Umma… Appo_…" Siwon meringis.

"_Umma_ tidak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu, Choi Siwon! Lari dari tanggung jawab bukanlah yang dilakukan Keluarga Choi! Haish, jika _Appa_ tahu, dia pasti akan membunuhmu juga!" Emosi Nyonya Choi mulai tersulut.

"Jangan beritahu _Appa_ jika begitu…" Siwon meletakkan punggung tangannya menutupi sepasang matanya.

Nyonya Choi menatap tidak percaya putra kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan diri Siwon yang sekarang.

Dulu dia adalah pria baik-baik. Menjalankan tiap tanggung jawabnya tanpa mengeluh. Menghormati tiap orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya. Tapi sekarang?

Pria itu menghamili seorang laki-laki? Siwon kini terlihat begitu asing dimatanya.

"Ck~ semoga Tuhan tidak menghukummu." Nyonya Choi mulai mengambil sebuah apel dan mengupasnya. Mungkin hal itu bisa mengurangi sedikit emosinya.

Siwon mulai memejamkan matanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal. Dia merasa seperti mengalami de javu. Rasanya sudah lama dia mengalami hal ini.

Ada terselip rasa bahagia di sudut hatinya saat tahu pemuda itu tidak menggugurkan kandungannya. Rasa itu lebih tertuju pada sang bayi.

_Aneh_, batin Siwon.

.

.

.

Yunho menyusuri lorong sebuah bangunan mewah. Dia tahu jadwal Heechul dengan baik karena keluarga Jung dan Kim sudah bekerja sama sejak dulu. Satu hal yang tak pernah ia tahu.

Ia membuka pintu hitam itu dan masuk tanpa canggung. Bahkan ketika mata tajam itu seolah menusuk, dia bahkan tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu malam ini?"

Heechul berdecih kesal. "Katakan apa tujuanmu?" Heechul kembali menyusun kertas yang berserakan diatas meja. Kertas yang berisi data-data korbannya.

Yunho menghela, kemudian duduk di hadapan Heechul. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertindak begitu brutal. Seperti bukan dirimu."

Pria cantik itu menatap Yunho sekilas. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" Tanyanya malas.

"Tidak banyak. Yang kutahu, kau adalah seorang Hyung yang begitu menyayangi adiknya."

"Cepat katakan urusanmu dan segeralah pergi. Aku mulai sibuk!"

"Choi Siwon. Aku rasa kau mengenal nama itu. Aku menemukannya di bangsal rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang tidak seharusnya. Itu bukan dirimu, Chullie… Aku tahu kau pembosan. Mana mungkin mengulur waktu hanya untuk menyiksa satu orang."

Heechul mulai beranjak dari duduknya tanpa melihat Yunho. Tanpa pria musang itu sadari, cairan bening tengah mengenang disepasang manik hitamnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah sesukamu."

Blam!

Yunho hanya bisa menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Sepertinya memang ada yang disembunyikan pria Kim itu. Heechul lebih kalem dari biasanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sampai sebuah rangkulan hangat dia rasakan.

**_"Apa yang terjadi, heum? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"_**

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang. Tepatnya pada dada di belakangnya. "_Ani_… kami hanya bicara ringan, BooJae…" Yunho mengelus sepasang tangan kecil yang sedang merangkul lehernya.

**_"Apa kau tahu, Yunnie-ya, Hyungie tidak pernah berubah. Dia akan menjaga miliknya dengan baik. Akan selalu seperti itu…" _**Desis Jaejoong tepat di telinga kanan Yunho.

"_Ne_, BooJae… _Gomawo_…" Yunho menoleh, membuatnya bisa mengecup pipi pucat kekasihnya.

Yunho tidak sadar, jika mata hitam Jaejoong menyendu dengan senyum sedih di bibir merahnya. Dia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Yunho. Menumpukan dagunya diatas pundak kokoh pria itu.

Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Menikmati friksi yang selalu mereka rindukan.

Jaejoong ingin menikmati ini lebih lama. Dengan hati yang terus memohon, agar pagi terlambat datang.

.

.

.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas Yunho berbicara sendiri. Dia belum beranjak selangkahpun sejak keluar dari ruangannya.

Ah, dia lupa kalau Yunho tidak sendirian. Ia tahu, adiknya ada disana.

Selalu menjadi penenang jika ia dan Yunho berselisih paham.

Satu bulir airmata akhirnya menyusuri pipi pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Jika saja kau tahu alasanku, Yunho-_ya_… Jika saja kau tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi paman yang gagal. _Mianhae_… Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun-mu dengan baik… _Mianhae_…"

.

.

.

Next(?)

Mianhae~ T^T

saya ngaret bgt ya? huweeee~

mood saya ilang timbul~

Maap, suda mngecewakan kalian... *deepbow


	8. Chapter 7

...TVXQ - Don't Say Goodbye...

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya diikuti seorang pria tinggi yang masih terlihat muda. Pria itu menyodorkan beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya keatas meja atasannya.

"Changmin-_sshi_, kau boleh istirahat sekarang. Jika ada yang ingin bertemu, katakan aku sedang sibuk." Yunho sedikit mengendurkan dasi hitam yang melilit lehernya. Benar-benar menyekik lehernya selama seharian ini.

"_Algeseumnida_." Pria tinggi itu membungkuk kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Hening yang begitu lama karena Yunho terlalu fokus dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.

Kepalanya bergerak kesamping, memandang keluar kaca ruangannya, melihat lampu-lampu kota dan langit senja mulai pudar. Semakin gelap.

Ternyata sudah lima jam dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Tangan kirinya sedikit terangkat, dan Yunho melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Hanya sekedar melepas lelah.

Pikirannya mulai tertuju pada malam yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika ia mengantar pulang Kyuhyun. Bibirnya membentuk senyum saat kenangan itu kembali menghiasi kepalanya.

…

###

"Euhm... _Gomapta_ sudah mentraktir dan mengantarku pulang, Yunho-_sshi_." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk." Tangan Yunho terjulur, mengelus pelan rambut ikal pemuda manis didepannya.

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu. Yunho orang kedua yang mengelus kepalanya sayang setelah Heechul, pamannya.

Ada rasa hangat yang hadir dalam hatinya saat merasakan sentuhan Yunho barusan. Entah kenapa mirip dengan sentuhan kasat mata Umma-nya. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan kemari, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Kepala Kyuhyun miring kekiri dan wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang berfikir. Tak lama kemudian ada hasrat lain yang muncul dari perutnya. "Mungkin sushi tidak buruk." Gumamnya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan membawakanmu sushi terenak."

Sontak sepasang karamel Kyuhyun membesar. Rasanya tadi dia hanya bergumam ringan dan teramat pelan, bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa mendengarnya?

" _A- ani_... ti-tidak usah, Yunho-_sshi_. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Sergah kyuhyun cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya juga ikut bergerak berlawanan. Membuat yunho merasa gemas dengan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sushi. bukan merepotkanku. Sudah larut, sebaiknya aku pulang agar kau bisa istirahat."

Yunho perlahan maju beberapa langkah, membuat jaraknya dan Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Lalu tangannya menangkup pipi gembul pemuda di depannya.

Chup!

Satu ciuman lembut diterima kening kyuhyun.

" Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Yunho mundur lalu menghampiri mobil hitamnya.

Setelah Yunho meninggalkan kediaman Kim, Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya.

"Hangat..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepada kasir.

"Kembaliannya ambil saja". Yunho langsung membawa dua kantong berisi sushi pesanannya.

Rencananya hari ini dia akan menjenguk Siwon yang masih menginap dirumah sakit.

Setelah itu dia ingin menemui Heechul, atau mungkin tepatnya ingin segera menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ah, _Annyeong hasseyo_." Hyukjae yang melihat Yunho mendekat langsung tersenyum.

Pria Jung itu membalas sapaan Hyukjae.

"Habis menjenguk Siwon?"

"_Ne_. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Donghae."

Mata musang Yunho nampak terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Alis Hyukjae mengkerut ketika mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulutYunho. "Anda mengenal Donghae?"

"Aku pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya. Dan hari ini aku berniat kerumah Heechul untuk menemuinya. Ada apa dengan Donghae ?"

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"Heechul menembak paha kirinya. Ah, ini kamarnya."

Hyukjae membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

"Hyukkie, _bogoshippo~_" Donghae langsung memekik manja ketika melihat kekasihnya datang.

"_Ya_! Aku baru meninggalkanmu beberapa menit yang lalu, _pabbo_! Dan jangan merengek seperti itu, kau membuatku mual."

Yunho menatap heran sosok pria yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang.

Donghae yang merasa asing dengan pria yang berdiri di pintu menatap kekasihnya. "Siapa dia?"

"_Mwo_? Bukankah kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hyukjae-_sshi_, bukankah kau ingin menjenguk Donghae?"

Kali ini Hyukjae dan Donghae saling berpandangan bingung.

"Aku Donghae. Dan kau siapa?"

"Jangan bermain denganku. Dua hari yang lalu aku mengantarnya kerumah Heechul. Dan dia bukan pria ini."

Donghae merengut bingung.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae akhirnya.

"Kyu... Siapa?"

"Bukankah kau sahabat Heechul _Hyung_? Aneh sekali jika kau tidak mengenal Kyuhyun."

Kepala Yunho seperti dihantam batu karang. Mata serupa musang itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Apa yang dia dengar barusan?!

"K-Kyu... hyun?"

"_Nde._ Kim Kyuhyun, keponakan Heechul Hyung. Putra dari Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan ternyata disembunyikan dengan begitu apiknya.

Dan bodohnya, ia percaya!

Percaya dengan semua ilusi ciptaan Heechul. Orang yang justru paling bisa dipercayai sepanjang hidupnya.

Sampai di Kediaman Kim, Yunho memarkir mobilnya sembarangan. Lalu bergegas turun. Jangan heran dengan para penjaga yang mengizinkan Yunho masuk dengan mudah.

Semua sudah tahu siapa Yunho bagi Keluarga Kim.

Ditekannya bel rumah dengan tidak sabar. Tubuhnya pun bergerak gelisah.

Benarkah apa yang didengarnya tadi?

Kyuhyun masih hidup? Kyuhyun-nya dan Jaejoong masih bernafas hingga detik ini?

Ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, Yunho langsung menerobos masuk.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?!"

"_Joseumnida_, Tuan Muda sedang tidak ada, Tuan." Jawab seorang maid yang tadi membuka pintu.

"Heechul! Dimana Heechul?!"

"Heechul _Sajangnim_ juga tidak ada, Tuan."

Yunho berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

Mobil merah mulai terparkir di halaman rumah.

Sang pemilik keluar dan memandang heran mobil yan terparkir tidak beraturan.

Perlahan dia memilih masuk sambil memijit tengkuknya yang sangat pegal.

Tepat dia sampai pintu, Yunho keluar.

Mata musang itu menatap Heechul lama.

Tajam.

Tiba-tiba kerah jaket yang dikenakan Heechul tertarik oleh kedua tangan Yunho. Membuat otot lehernya semakin sakit.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?!"

"_Mwo_? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tentu saja Kyuhyun su-"

"_Ani_! Kau berbohong padaku! Dia masih hidup! Kyuhyun-ku masih hidup!" Potong Yunho cepat. "Katakan, dimana putraku, Kim Heechul!"

Yunho berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya. Membuat urat dipelipisnya berkedut.

Dia melepas cengkraman Yunho, kasar. "Dasar Jung tidak tahu sopan santun! Apa seperti ini caramu bertamu?!" Desis Heechul.

Pria Kim itu masuk sambil menabrak bahu Yunho.

Airmata mulai mengalir dari mata serupa musang milik Yunho.

"Heechullie, kumohon... Katakan dimana Kyuhyun kami? Aku begitu merindukannya... Aku mohon..." Yunho bersimpuh.

"Cih! Dimana harga dirimu, Jung? Lihatlah sekarang, kau bersimpuh layaknya pengemis yang begitu menyedihkan."

Dia tidak perduli. Yunho tidak akan pernah perduli dengan seluruh harga dirinya jika ini menyangkut keluarga kecilnya.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

Dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Chullie... Aku ingin memeluknya... Ak-aku..." Yunho tercekat. Rasa rindu yang membuncah membuatnya benar-benar sesak.

"Sudah kukatakan, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong tidak selamat saat operasi. Jadi, pulanglah." kaki Jenjang Heechul perlahan menaiki anak tangga. Mengacuhkan pria yang tengah bersimpuh di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Emosi yang tadi turun mulai naik kembali.

Yunho berdiri. Berlari. Membalik tubuh Heechul dan memukul tulang pipinya sekuat tenaga. Membuat Heechul terjatuh di pertengahan anak tangga.

Yunho kembali mencengkram kerah jaket Heechul. "Kau tahu siapa aku, Kim Heechul." Desisnya penuh penekanan.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Heechul menendang dada Yunho sehingga pria itu terguling dari tangga sampai lantai dasar.

Yunho bisa merasakan pelipisnya basah. Begitu pula dengan sudut bibirnya yang koyak.

Kini Heechul yang Berdiri angkuh di depan Yunho yang terbatuk kecil.

"Kau juga tahu siapa aku, Jung Yunho! Kyuhyun-mu sudah mati lima belas tahun yang lalu. Yang pernah kau temui adalah Kim Kyuhyun, keponakanku. Seorang bayi yang lahir dari rahim adikku, Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sejak awal semuanya memang berawal darinya.

Mungkin jika sejak awal dia menikahi Jaejoong, kesalahan seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hanya saja, dulu ia terlalu bodoh membiarkan Jaejoong bersama _Umma_-nya yang jelas-jelas menentang hubungannya.

Heechul menghela nafas. Dia merasa benar-benar lelah dengan masalah ini. Tapi entah sejak kapan rasa lega yang tersembunyi di relung hatinya muncul.

Sebuah kebohongan memang ta akan bertahan lama.

Dia tahu itu.

Sudah saatnya dia akhiri sandiwaranya.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun kenyataan bahwa Yunho adalah Ayah biologis Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibantah begitu saja.

Pria itu melirik maid yang tertunduk disudut ruangan.

"Bawakan kotak obat kemari dan air dingin."

Maid itu mendongak. Lalu mengangguk kaku dan pergi dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Dia segera mengambil kotak obat yang tersimpan di lemari dekat dapur lalu mengambil baskom. Mengisinya dengan air dingin dan meletakkan dua handuk kecil.

"I-ini, _Sajangnim_."

"Kau bisa kembali kekamarmu."

"_Y-ye_."

Heechul lempar beberapa gulungan kapas, botol antiseptik, dan beberapa plester.

Heechul duduk disofa sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek. Begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Setidaknya Heechul sudah menepati janjinya dengan Jaejoong untuk tidak mematahkan leher Pria Jung didepannya.

"Kyuhyun berada di rumah sahabatku. Sudah malam, lebih baik besok saja." Ucap Heechul yang sedang mengompres pipinya yang terlihat lebam.

Yunho menatap Heechul. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Heechul berdecak kecil. "Lalu membiarkan _Umma_-mu tahu? Membiarkan wanita tua itu menyakiti keponakanku? Tcih! Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Cukup Jaejoong yang menanggungnya."

Kening Yunho mengkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Heechul tertawa hambar. "Kuberi tahu hal yang disembunyikan wanita tua itu. _Umma_ -mu pernah meracuni Jaejoong, membuat keadaannya kritis dan mengalami koma selama seminggu. Lalu apa kau tahu hal menggelikan lainnya?"

Yunho hanya bisa bungkam mendengar hal yang tidak pernah ia tahu.

Heechul kembali melanjutkan cerita kecilnya. "Wanita tua itu menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Jaejoong. Bukankah itu lucu, Jung? Menyewa pembunuh untuk membunuh cucu seorang Yakuza?" Terdengar nada mengejek dari bibir Heechul.

"_Umma_-mu benar-benar pintar bergurau denganku."

Perlahan dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Tuan Jung memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kakekku, dengan imbalan merahasiakan hal ini darimu."

"I-itu... Tidak mungkin..." gumam Yunho tidak percaya.

Heechul menatap datar pria didepannya yang bersimpuh dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Aku lelah. Selamat tidur."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Yunho dan Heechul meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Menuju rumah Jungsoo.

Heechul sengaja menitipkan keponakannya pada pria itu karena tiga hari yang lalu dia berangkat ke Jepang.

Mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang mengandung dan masih dalam terapi, lebih aman jika Jungsoo yang mengontrolnya.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah bangunan .

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho segera turun dan berlari kearah pintu. Memencet bel dengan tidak sabar.

Dia sudah ingin memeluk putranya. Dia ingin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun layaknya seorang ayah pada umumnya. Ia ingin mencubit pipi gembul putranya. Ia ingin…

Cklek!

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tengah mengucek kelopak matanya. Wajar saja dia masih mengantuk karena ini masih subuh dan semalam dia membantu Jungsoo mengurus cafe kecil dokter itu. Rambut ikal karamelnya saja sangat berantakan dan ditubuhnya masih melekat piyama biru muda.

"Hung?"

"Kyunnie baby..." Dengan tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit mundur karena serangan memdadak seperti itu.

Kyuhyun langsung melotot. Tubuhnya seketika menegang karena pelukan Yunho terlalu kencang.

Hei, Kyuhyun masih dalam masa terapi traumanya. Sentuhan intim tentu membuatnya takut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku.

Heechul yang sadar dengan keadaan Kyuhyun langsung menarik bahu Yunho untuk mundur.

"Kau terlalu kuat memeluknya." ia menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya pelan. "_Gwenchana_, Kyu..." diusapnya pelan pinggung Kyuhyun.

"_H-Hyung_..."

"_Ne_. Kau tak perlu takut..."

Pelukannya terlepas. Ia menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang semakin berisi.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"_Nu-nugu_?"

Heechul sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Yunho bisa kembali melihat putranya.

"_O-omoo_... K-kau... Sudah sebesar ini? Bayi kecilku..." Yunho tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, namun kali ini lebih lembut. Air hangat mulai merembes dari mata musangnya.

"_Appa_ merindukanmu, baby..._Jeongmal bogoshippoyo_…"

Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut karena belum mengerti. _Appa_? Maksudnya?

Yunho menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, meraba tiap inci wajah manis didepannya. Sungguh. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harua dia lakukan untuk mengartikan kebahagiaannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar masih hidup. Buah cintanya dan Jaejoong.

"Hei, Apa kau tidak rindu _Appa_, baby?"

"_Ap...pa_..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Jemarinya mengusap tiap sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang basah.

Kyuhyun menangis. tak pernah sekalipun dia mengucapkan panggilan itu. Entah sebesar apa rindunya pada panggilan itu.

"_Nde_... Ini _Appa_, baby... Ini _Appa_..."

"hiks... Appa... Huhuhu... Ap..pha..." Kyuhyun menangis histeris. Ia juga rindu. Sangat. Rasa hangat langsung menyergap memenuhi tiap sudut hatinya. Sentuhan Yunho begitu hangat.

.

.

.

"Hei, makannya pelan-pelan, Kyunnie baby..."

"Umng~" Kyuhyun bergumam tidak jelas. Wajar saja karena mulutnya penuh oleh shusi. Dengan cekatan Yunho mengelap bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang tertempel nasi.

Yunho benar-benar paham sekarang. Kenapa dia seperti melihat Jaejoong jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa rindunya semakin bertambah jika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun putranya. Putranya dan Jaejoong. Putra kecil yang begitu mereka cintai.

Bahkan bibirnya tidak henti menyungging senyum lebar.

_-Gomawo BooJae...-_

.

.

.

Sebuket lily putih diletakkan Yunho diatas nisan Jaejoong.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi makam Jaejoong sejak kepergian kekasihnya.

"_Annyeong_, BooJae."

_**-"Annyeong, Yunnie-ya"-**_

Yunho tersenyum saat sepasang tangan kecil melingkar didadanya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Digenggamnya punggung tangan putih itu.

"Kyuhyun sangat manis... Dia mirip denganmu..."

Jaejoong semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Dibenamkan wajahnya pada punggung hangat didepannya. _**-"Jinjja?"-**_

"_Gomawo_, sudah bertahan untuknya, Jae. _Gomawo_, karena kau telah menjadikan aku seorang _Appa_... _Gomawo_ untuk semuanya.."

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Dia berpindah kehadapan Yunho. Melingkarkan tangangan mungilnya di leher jenjang sang kekasih. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi tubuhnya dan Yunho.

Lima belas tahun telah berlalu. Telah mengubah banyak hal.

Tapi bagi Yunho,tidak ada yang berubah diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Cintanya tetap sama. Jaejoong-nya pun tetap tak berubah. Masih seorang pemuda cantik yang telah menawan hatinya terlalu kuat, sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Sebuah ketetapan yang selalu Yunho pertahankan selama sekian lama.

_**-"Cheonmaneyo, Appa..."-**__**  
**_  
Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat rupa cantik Jaejoong. Digesekkan hidungnya pada hidung bangir Jaejoong.

_**-"Yun..."-**__**  
**_  
"Hng?"

_**-"Saranghae."-**_

"_Nado_, BooJae..."

_**-"Saranghae, Yunnie..."-**__**  
**_  
Mata bening Jaejoong mulai berselaput airmata. Waktunya sudah habis. Tugasnya menemani Yunho sudah selesai. Hatinya berdenyut perih ketika mengatakan itu.

_**-"Saranghae..."-**__**  
**_  
"_Wae_, Jae?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, _**-"Aku takut kau lupa dengan cintaku, Yun..."-**__**  
**_  
"_Mwo_?"

_**-"Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku berlama-lama disini, Yunnie-ya"-**__**  
**_  
Bulir beningpun akhirnya lolos. Menyusuri pipi putih Jaejoong dengam perlahan. Kontras dengan bibir mungil nan merah yang melukiskan senyum lembut. Senyum terindah bagi Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jae? Kau tak akan kemanapun... Tempatmu hanya disisiku, _Arraseo_?!"

_**"Ne... Aku akan selalu disisimu... Aku tidak akan kemanapun... Saranghae..."**__**  
**_  
Yunho sudah tahu arti perkataan Jaejoong. Hanya saja dia tidak siap jika BooJae-nya pergi. Dan Yunho tidak akan pernah siap akan hal itu.

_**-"Saranghae... Saranghae, Yunnie-ya... Saranghae... Younghwonhi..."-**__**  
**_

Mata musang itu tertutup rapat ketika sapuan terakhir yang ia rasakan telah membawa Jaejoong pergi. Air mata mulai merembes saat ia merasa yang dipeluknya hanyalah udara kosong.

Bibirnya perlahan tersenyum tipis. "_Nado saranghae, BooJae… Saranghanikka, Joongie-ya… Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghaeyo…_"

Tangisnya pecah seketika.

.

.

.

Next(?)

.

.

.

* * *

Maa saya lama update.

komputer saya masuk "rumah sakit" T^Tv


	9. Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Kyu, tolong antarkan pesanan kemeja nomor tujuh." Teriak seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"_Ne, Hyung_."

Selama tinggal bersama Jungsoo, Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk kembali bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Heechul juga tidak keberatan Kyuhyun menjadi pelayan café karena ini juga bisa mengembalikan mentar Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

Mungkin tidak bisa seperti semula, karena Kyuhyun masih merasa takut jika ada pelanggan yang tiba-tiba melakukan kontak fisik dengannya karena merasa gemas. Tapi Kyuhyun akan membiasakan hal itu.

Pemuda manis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat meja nomor tujuh tujuannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ini pesanan anda, Ahjussi." Kyuhyun meletakkan pesanan pria berusia 40 tahun yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit Kyuhyun artikan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau harus menemaniku makan kali ini, _ne_. aku sudah memesan banyak untuk kita."

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ingin meletakkan piring berisi _ttaebokki_. "_Mi-mianhae_, _Ahjussi_, aku masih dalam jam kerja."

"Sebentar saja, _ne_…"

"_A-aniyo_… a-aku… harus kembali… bekerja…"

"Aish! Aku sudah menunggumu, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

Ahjussi itu tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat ketika Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"_A-ani_! Lep-phas!"

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun justru membuat hasratnya semakin tinggi. Nafasnya mulai terdengar memburu. Pria tua itu bahkan sudah begitu lama berfantasi mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun mendesah sebegitu erotisnya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa bersabar lagi untuk menikmati tubuh pucat yang pastinya akan terasa nikmat.

"Ayolah, Kyu!"

Duagh!

Kyuhyun langsung mundur ketika seorang pria berjas hitam tiba-tiba datang dan menendang pria berusia 40 tahun itu.

Tubuh Ahjussi itu kembali ditariknya keluar dari café dan melemparnya dengan kasar ketanah.

"Ku peringatkan padamu, jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, kupastikan kau akan berakhir dibangsal rumah sakit untuk waktu yang sangat lama!"

Tubuh _Ahjussi_ itu bergidik mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari pria berjas hitam. Ia langsung berlari pergi.

Pria tinggi itu membenarkan jas hitamnya agar kembali rapi. Dia masuk lagi kedalam café dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dia semakin erat memeluk nampan bulat di depan dadanya. Pria itu tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bisa merasakan punggungnya diselimuti sesuatu.

Ia mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaku untuk melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dada bidang pria yang sedang menyelimuti punggungnya dengan jas hitam miliknya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu, Kyuhyun?"

Kali ini anggukan yang di dapat pria itu sebagai respon.

"Shim Changmin _imnida_. Kau tak perlu takut, Yunho _Sajangnim_ yang memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Pria tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu perlahan mengambil nampan yang sedari tadi dipeluk Kyuhyun. Kemudian berjalan kesisi belakang untuk melepas pengait tali pada apron yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Changmin menuju dapur untuk meletakkan nampan dan apron. Dia juga meminta pada orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tadi untuk tutup mulut. Dia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan senyumnya semakin terkembang jelas. Tangannya bergerak menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh libur hari ini. Aku akan menghubungi Park Jungsoo nanti. Aku akan mengantarmu kekediaman Yunho _Sajangnim_."

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Changmin dengan sabar menuntuk Kyuhyun untuk masuk kemobilnya. Selama perjalanan, matanya sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu masih menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Bahkan sekarang jas hitam miliknya menutup rapat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Changmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah terisak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong luar jendela kamarnya. Sesekali nafasnya berhembus pelan. Sudah seminggu dia menginap dirumah Yunho, dan dia merasa begitu bosan. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa di kerjakannya dirumah sebesar itu.

Kembali ia menghela nafas. Setelah berfikir cukup lama sambil memainkan ponselnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menghubungi Yunho.

"_Yeobosseo?"_

"_Appa_, aku bosan~"

Diruangannya, Yunho tertawa mendengar nada manja putranya. Benar-benar duplikat Jaejoong.

"_Changmin akan menjemput dan mengantarmu kekantor. Bersiap-siaplah."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menundukkam kepala dan meremas jemari tangannya yang terasa dingin. Tiap orang yang berpapasan selalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik, namun keadaannya mulai memburuk dengan adanya kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan itu membuatnya kembali takut jika bertatapan dengan orang asing.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kyuhyun berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Dia menghela sebentar, menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu sontak kaget dan menatap Changmin.

Changmin kembali tersenyum, tangannya mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun lebih tinggi, "Jangan tundukkan kepalamu seperti itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Yunho _Sajangnim_ ingin semua orang tahu jika ia memiliki seorang putra yang begitu manis. Jadi, angkat sedikit wajahmu, _arra_?"

"U-um!"

Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya berjalan didepan. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat merasakan Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hmpt!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipi bulatnya. Sudah sejam lebih dia menunggu Yunho diruangan Presdir. Rencananya dia ingin mengajak sang ayah ketoko ice cream. Ditambah sesuatu dalam perutnya sudah menendang dinding perutnya dengan tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang berada diatas meja kerja Yunho. Bibirnya semakin maju. Dia benar-benanr ingin makan ice cream vanilla sekarang dan Yunho rapat terlalu lama.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun putuskan untuk membelinya sendiri bersama Changmin.

"Aish! _Appa_ menyebalkan!" Umpat Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak.

.

.

.

Saat hampir sampai lift, sepasang karamelnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Matanya seketika membulat saat siluet itu semakin jelas berjalan kearahnya.

Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok, melihat sosok pria yang sedang memfokuskan diri pada berkas-berkas ditangannya.

Perlahan bibir plumnya mengulas senyum tipis. Sosok Siwon begitu tampan. Ditambah kemeja putih yang dikenakannya membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah.

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang sudah terasa lebih besar dan keras. Perutnya tidak ditendang seperti tadi. Sepertinya sang bayi merasa senang melihat sosok Ayahnya.

"Baby, apa kau melihatnya? _Uri Appa_ sangat tampan, _ani_? Kau merindukan _Appa_?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan.

Tangannya merogoh saku, mengambil ponsel hitamnya, kemudian mengarahkannya pada sosok Siwon yang sedang berdiri di depan lift.

Ckrek!

Bunyi kamera membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Dia lupa mematikannya. _Aish, pabbo! _Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepalanya.

Tubuhnya semakin bersembunyi ketika Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut refleksi Siwon yang langsung ia jadikan wallpaper ponselnya. Matanya kembali menatap Siwon.

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Siwon, bergelayut manja pada pria tampan itu.

"Kau mengangetkanku."

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh. "Bukankah hari ini kau berjanji untuk mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuamu, Wonnie?"

Siwon tersenyum manis, "Tentu. Setelah rapat terakhir, kita akan menemui _Appa_ dan _Umma_."

Wanita itu tersenyum senang. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya, mendaratkan satu kecupan mesra dibibir pria Choi itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk. Dia tersenyum getir, tidak seharusnya ia disini. Melihat Siwon bersama wanita-nya. Bukankah Siwon sudah menolak keberadaannya sejak awal?

Pemuda manis itu perlahan melangkah mundur. Ia mulai merasa pipinya hangat. Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia mencengkram _hoodie_ longgar yang dipakainya.

Sesampainya di depan lift yang lain, Kyuhyun segera masuk. Tubuhnya merosot dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

.

.

.

"_Kajja_, Wonnie."

Siwon menoleh kekiri sekali lagi. Dari tadi entah kenapa dia merasa seperti diperhatikan.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan numpang lewat, pikirnya.

Ia masuk kedalam lift bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Yunho membantu Kyuhyun menggunakan kemeja putihnya. Sejak awal dia merasa aneh dengan tubuh putranya, terutama bagian perut. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu berdalih lain ataupun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Appa_…"

"Hm?"

"Apa… aku harus ikut?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau tahu, sudah lima belas tahun aku ingin memperkenalkan putraku pada dunia, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tidak lagi berbicara. Tak lama kemudian mereka menghampiri Changmin yang sudah siap disamping mobilnya. Pria tinggi itu langsung membukakan pintu dan Yunho segera masuk kemobil.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ingin masuk kemobil, lalu tersenyum, "Kau manis, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

Yunho berdehem saat melihat adegan barusan. "Changmin-_sshi_, kita bisa terlambat."

"_Y-ye, Sajangnim_."

Yunho hanysa bisa menahan tawanya melihat bawahannya terlihat kikuk dan salah tingkah. Apalagi sesekali matanya menangkap Changmin yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun melalui kaca kemudi.

_Aigoo~_ Padahal selama ini bawahannya itu memiliki pengagum wanita yang lumayan banyak. Justru terjebak dalam pesona seorang Jung Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya seluruh ruangan yang dilihatnya. Begitu banyak orang asing dan itu membuatnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa Yunho yang memaksamu kesini?"

Pemuda Jung itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, "_Hyung_…". Dipeluknya tubuh Heechul. Dia sudah sangat merindukan Pamannya meski beberapa minggu tidak bertemu.

Heechul terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap lembut punggung keponakannya. "Kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam?"

"_A-ani_… aku… tidak suka…" desisnya.

Keduanya melepas pelukan masing-masing. "Ingin cocktail? Akan ku ambilkan untukmu. Tunggulah disini." Pria cantik itu menepuk lengan Kyuhyun lalu kembali masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dan memandang langit malam itu. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria berjalan menuju teras dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa hadir disini. Hebat sekali…"

Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya dengan tubuh yang membeku. Nada sedingin es yang tak pernah ia sukai kenapa harus kembali terdengar?

Dengan ragu matanya menoleh kesamping, melihat sosok yang begitu banyak menorehkan luka pada tubuh dan hatinya. Suaranya bahkan terkecat, membuat tenggorokannya begitu sakit.

Siwon menoleh, lalu tersenyum merendahkan. Ia menghela nafas ringan dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tak kusangka kau bisa menjerat seorang Jung. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kau datang kekantorku, mengaku hamil. Cih!" Siwon terlihat tertawa kecil.

Sejak awal kedatangan Kyuhyun, Siwon mulai merasa panas dan sesak didadanya. Ditambah Yunho yang dengan santainya merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Tak pernah dia sangka jika pria terhormat seperti Jung Yunho bisa melirik seorang pelacur.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun secara perlahan berjalan mundur dengan tangan yang mencengkram terali besi pinggir teras.

"_Wae_? Kenapa menghindariku? Takut kedokmu terbongkar? Kau tidur dengannya, lalu mengaku hamil juga?" Siwon justru semakin memajukan langkahnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"_Bitch!_"

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Tatapan matanya kembali kosong saat Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitinya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, cairan bening tengah mengaliri pipi chubby-nya.

"Kau menangis, Kyuhyun? _Wae_? Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menangis, hm?"

Siwon menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Dijilatnya sudut mata Kyuhyun yang mengaliri cairan asin, kemudian lidah hangatnya menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh pemuda dalam dekapannya semakin bergetar takut.

Nafas Siwon semakin memburu tidak terkendali, ternyata menyentuh sedikit saja bagian tubuh pemuda itu mampu membuat libidonya meningkat. "Katakan padaku… apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Yunho…hm?" Wajahnya semakin menunduk, menyusup diantara rambut kecokelatan Kyuhyun, dan mengecup tengkuknya, membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba histeris mendorong kuat tubuh Siwon.

"_An-andwae… Jebal_…_An-andwae_… hiks…" Kyuhyun terperosot dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"_Mwo_?" Siwon kembali berdiri dan menyergap Kyuhyun, menangkup kedua pipi gembulnya dengan kasar. "Bukankah kau menyukai ini, Kyuhyun?" sedetik kemudian, bibirnya memagut bibir plum didepannya dengan brutal, tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun bernafas barang sejenak.

Pria Choi itu seolah lupa dimana dirinya berada. Karena yang menguasainya kini adalah rindu yang teramat sangat.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_…"

Pelipis Heechul kembali berkedut ketika melihat wajah polos Yunho yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Jung!" desis pria Kim itu saat sudah bersebelahan dengan Yunho. "Kenapa kau membawa Kyuhyun kesini, _huh_?" jemari lentiknya mengambil cocktail yang sudah tersedia di atas meja dibelakang Yunho.

"Tentu saja untuk kuperkenalkan pada semua rekan bisnisku"

Rasanya ingin sekali Heechul melempar gelas ditangannya saat mendengar jawaban ringan dari Yunho. Ditambah pria itu dengan santainya meneguk _red wine_-nya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Jung. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan keponakanku, kepalamu yang pertama kali kupenggal."

Heechul lebih memilih mengantar cocktail untuk keponakannya ketimbang meladeni sikap Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sudah kembali terlibat dengan beberapa pebisnis lainnya.

Langkah Heechul langsung berhenti ketika mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun. Mata bagai kucingnya berkilat dengan nafas yang keluar-masuk tak beraturan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Heechul menendang tubuh Siwon yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Dicengkramnya lagi kerah Siwon, "Brengsek!"

"Ka-kau!"

"Sudah kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak menyentuh keponakanku!" Lagi, Heechul mendaratkan pukulan keras kepelipis Siwon. Pria Kim itu langsung merogoh ponselnya, menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk membawa Kyuhyun segera kerumah sakit.

"Akan kupastikan hidupmu terasa seperti dineraka, Choi!" Heechul menghempas tubuh Siwon dan langsung menuju mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Siwon masih membeku disana. Diusapnya bibirnya yang pecah, merabanya dengan perlahan tanpa perduli dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Ap-apa yang… kulakukan barusan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Dia langsung beranjak meninggalkan pesta ketika Changmin memberitahu bahwa Heechul membawa Kyuhyun pergi dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa.

Yunho mendapati kamar Kyuhyun, dan matanya menatap tidak percaya putranya tengah terbaring dengan selang infuse yang melekat dipunggung tangan kanannya dan wajah pucat. Dia menatap Heechul yang duduk sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal dan terasa berat. Tidak menjawab apapun dari Heechul membuat Yunho benar-benar geram. Dihampirinya Heechul, menarik kerah jas yang dipakainya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada putraku, Kim?!"

Detik berikutnya, Heechul biarkan yunho memukuli wajahnya karena dia sendiri sadar, sejak awal, dirinyalah yang salah. Bermaksud ingin melindungi keponakannya, namun dia sendirilah yang membuat keadaan Kyuhyun hancur.

Mungkin jika sejak awal Heechul menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Yunho, tidak terjadi hal seperti ini. Kyuhyun pasti bisa menjalani hidup layaknya pemuda normal tanpa harus dihantui trauma yang dideritanya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan bersekolah seperti remaja normal. Memiliki banyak teman, bahkan mungkin bisa juga memiliki kekasih.

Heechul tersenyum perih. Bodohnya dia…

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan Jung?! Ini rumah sakit!" Jungsoo yang baru datang langsung menarik tubuh Yunho agar tidak menghajar lagi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Merasa emosinya sudah redam, Yunho kembali menatap Jungsoo dan Heechul bergantian. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan tentang Kyuhyun?"

Dokter bermarga Park itu menoleh Heechul, tapi yang dilihat Heechul hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Memang percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu sepintar apapun. Karena pada akhirnya akan terbongkar.

"Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun ada masalah dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang rendah. Ditambah kejadian yang menimpanya, membuat imun-nya sering mengalami penurunan drastis. Ini sangat membahayakan Kyuhyun dan…". Jungsoo masih ragu untuk meneruskannya karena dia tahu resiko yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dan apa?"

"Kyuhyun tengah mengandung, Jung-_sshi_. Usia kandungannya yang baru dua bulan sangat rentan mengalami keguguran, dan itu juga berpengaruh pada tubuh Kyuhyun."

Yunho menatap tidak percaya putranya. Pandangannya segera beralih pada Heechul yang bersebrangan darinya. "_Mwo_? Mengandung? Apa yang…" Yunho langsung berlari, berniat mendengar ucapan langsung dari kakak Jaejoong itu, namun Jungsoo langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"_YA_! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA PUTRAKU, KIM?!"

"Apa pendengaranmu bermasalah, Jung? Kau sudah dengar sendiri…"

"Kau!"

Buagh! Drak!

Kaki Yunho yang bebas menendang kursi yang diduduki Heechul, membuat tubuh pria cantik itu terjerembab membentur nakas disamping ranjang Kyuhyun tidur. "Brengsek!"

Awalnya Heechul tidak ingin melawan karena merasa ini salahnya, namun perlakuan Yunho lama-kelamaan membuat emosinya meningkat drastis. Dia berdiri dan menatap Yunho garang. Kini ia benar-benar ingin menembak kepala pria Jung didepannya ketika kenangan lima belas tahun yang lalu kembali teringat di kepalanya.

Saat dimana Jaejoong menangis sambil memeluknya kuat. Mengatakan jika ia mencintai Yunho dan rela membuang apapun demi pria itu. Dia rela menanggung nyawa Kyuhyun sendirian ketika Nyonya Jung meracuninya bahkan sampai menyewa pembunuh untuk menghilangkan keberadaan Jaejoong dan bayinya.

"Kau menyalahkanku?! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau merasakannya bukan? Perasaan ketika mendengar adik lelakiku dihamili oleh rekan sendiri. Bukankah ini impas, _huh_?!"

"Jika ingin berkelahi silahkan diluar! Bersikaplah layaknya orang dewasa! Ini masih dirumah sakit! Apa yang kalian lakukan juga menganggu Kyuhyun!"

Yunho dan Heechul terdiam mendengar nada tinggi Jungsoo. Pasalnya keduanya selalu mengenal pria itu orang yang tenang dan jarang memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Siapa?"

"_Huh_?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Chullie?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak, lalu melempar pandangannya keluar jendela kamar rumah sakit. Menatap kosong gedung-gedung yang kemerlip lampu malam itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Yunho-_ya_."

.

.

.

Next (?)

.

.

.

Maap saya lama update *deepbow

Dan lagi sekali update malah begini =_=a

Disini banyak adegan tonjok2an, macam sinetron. Kira2 ada yang bosen gak? Ceritanya makin ngelantur begini. Saya bosen loh~ *ditonjok readers rame2 XDD~

Yah sudahlah…

Yang berkenan, silahkan isi kotak REVIEW ne~ ^^v


	10. Chapter 9

"Siapa?"

"_Huh_?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Chullie?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak, lalu melempar pandangannya keluar jendela kamar rumah sakit. Menatap kosong gedung-gedung yang kemerlip lampu malam itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Yunho-_ya_."

Mata musang Yunho bergerak kekanan-kekiri, mencari siapa tahu yang dimaksud Heechul. Ketika tepat menemukan satu yang mampu dilacak otaknya, matanya seketika membulat tidak percaya. Yunho menatap kakak dari orang yang dicintainya, "Dia…"

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mantap melewati koridor kantornya. Sesekali membalas sapaan para karyawannya yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Senyum sumringah membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Dilihat sekertarisnya langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk sebentar.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan laporan untuk bulan ini, _Sajangnim_."

Lee Sungmin, sekertaris Siwon langsung membukakan pintu untuk atasannya masuk. Kemudian meletakkan map berwarna biru dan merah.

Siwon mulai kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumen membosankan itu sampai pada akhirnya ia menatap kaget laporan yang tertera pada kertas-kertas diatas mejanya. Dibongkar semua map dengan kasar, membuat sebagian berserakan dilantai.

"I-ini… tidak mungkin…"

Sungmin yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan _Sajangnim_-nya memunguti kertas yang jatuh. "Apa ada yang salah dengan laporannya, _Sajangnim_?"

"_A-ani_!" Kini kepala Siwon penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi begitu cepat?

Jung Group membatalkan seluruh perjanjian, menarik kembali asset ataupun saham yang awalnya ditanam di perusahaannya. Belum lagi sebagian insvertor meminta ganti rugi karena kehilangan uang yang tidak sedikit akibat perbuatan Jung Group.

Jika ini terus berlanjut, tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan yang bertahun dirintis keluarganya akan hancur seketika. Pengaruh Jung begitu kuat. Melakukan kesalahan kecil saja mampu menjadi fatal.

Yang ada dalam benaknya kini hanya pertanyaan, 'Kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Jung Group?'

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuklah!"

Changmin membungkuk sebentar, lalu mempersilahkan Siwon memasuki ruangan atasannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa maksud dengan penarikan saham yang anda lakukan?" Siwon sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi dengan Yunho. Dia langsung berjalan kedepan meja Yunho.

Pria musang itu menatap Siwon sekilas, lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada berkas yang sedang dia tanda tangani. Setelah selesai, dia melepas kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas ringan.

"Aku hanya baru sadar, telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan bekerja sama dengan Choi Group."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, beralih kehadapan Siwon dengan bertumpu pada meja. Kedua tangannya tersilang didepan dada. Tatapannya datar. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah tampan pria kaya itu.

"Hampir sebagian masalah keuangan dipegang oleh kami, membuat biaya yang seharusnya kalian keluarkan menjadi sedikit. Hutang untuk pembangunan _department store_ pun seluruhnya ditanggung oleh Jung Group. Bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan untuk kalian, tapi merugikan kami? Bodoh sekali aku bisa terkecoh oleh ucapanmu dulu, Siwon-_sshi_."

"_Mwo_? Hanya itu?! Apa karena hanya itu?!"

Siwon yang merasa emosinya semakin menjadi ingin menghajar Yunho namun ditahan Changmin. "_Ya_! Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat siapa sebenarnya pria sukses yang sempat mendapat kepercayaan darinya. Dimata Yunho sekarang, Siwon hanyalah serangga kotor yang dengan hebatnya berani mengotori putranya. Dalam hati ia mendecih.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya, bawa dia keluar kantorku, Changmin-_sshi_."

"_Ye, Sajangnim_."

"_Ya_! Aku belum selesai denganmu, Jung Yunho! _Ya_! Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Changmin menarik tubuh yang hampir sama besar dengan tubuhnya itu keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu kembali menatap angkuh pintu yang telah tertutup. Tangannya mengepal kuat, membuat urat-urat tangannya nampak, berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang sejak kemarin meninggi.

"Akan kuhancurkan hidupmu, sama seperti kau hancurkan hidup putraku, Choi Siwon." Desisnya tajam.

.

.

.

Yunho menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tangan yang menenteng kantong berisi buah-buahan. Setelah tahu keadaan putranya yang teramat lemah, dia langsung mengatur pola makan Kyuhyun. Beruntung pengalamannya menangani Jaejoong yang dulu juga mengalami masalah daya tahan tubuhnya.

Jungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa rendahnya daya tahan Kyuhyun disebabkan keadaan Jaejoong saat sedang mengandung dulu. Mengalami depresi dan sempat koma beberapa hari karena keracunan.

Yunho memutuskan kontak dengan _Umma_-nya tidak peduli jika wanita itu tengah sekarat dan memintanya untuk pulang. Yang terutama adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun-lah prioritas utamanya kini.

Dulu ia kehilangan Jaejoong karena kesalahannya, dan kali ini dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Cukup rasanya betapa dulu ia ingin menceburkan diri kelaut atau melompat dari gedung pencakar langit, agar bisa selamanya bersama Jaejoong.

Namun sekarang dia bersyukur tetap hidup. Mungkin inilah alasan dari tiap kemunculan Jaejoong. Menuntunnya pada Kyuhyun.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar inap Kyuhyun, mendapati Heechul sedang mengupas buah jeruk. Sedangkan putranya masih memejamkan mata. Sekali lagi Yunho menghela nafas, meredakan emosi yang selalu meningkat tak terkendali jika mengingat penyebab utama Kyuhyun hamil, dan trauma yang dideritanya.

Tidak semua kesalahan Heechul. Dia tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja pria itu tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun-nya dengan baik.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Heechul menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tadi sempat membuka matanya, tapi dia tertidur lagi."

Yunho meletakkan kantong yang dia bawa kedalam lemari pendingin. Kemudian menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kurus putranya.

"_Mianhae_, Yun…"

Yunho tersenyum tanpa menatap Heechul. Matanya selalu ingin menatap raut polos putranya ketika tidur. "_Gwencahana_. Kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi, Chullie." Yunho mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya mengelus lembut pipi yang tetap terlihat berisi.

Tak berapa lama sunyi, Yunho merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan tubuhnya menggeliat ringan. Sampai akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan sesekali mengerjap.

"Kyu…" Sergah Yunho dan Heechul bersamaan. Mereka langsung menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang raut bingung.

"Aku panggil Jungsoo dulu." Heechul langsung beranjak keluar kamar.

Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengecup lembut tangan Kyuhyun dan keningnya.

"_Ap…pa_…"

"_Ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum teramat tipis. Ternyata ia tidak sedang bermimpi lagi. Ketika tidur tadi, dia sempat memimpikan Jaejoong. Sosoknya begitu berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia temui.

Jika selama ini sosok Jaejoong dalam mimpinya adalah remaja berusia enam belas tahun, maka tadi ia melihat _Umma_-nya dengan sosok seorang pria tinggi yang lembut dengan wajah cantiknya yang sedikit berubah.

Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih berat dan terlihat sedikit otot perut dibalik kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakannya. Dalam mimpi, Jaejoong banyak bercerita tentang masa lalunya dan Yunho. Wajah yang menampilkan begitu banyak ekspresi ketika bercerita entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi ingin memiliki keluarga utuh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Jungsoo yang baru datang langsung mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua, Yunho, Chullie?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya. Kalian tahu keadaan mental Kyuhyun sekarang."

Mengerti, keduanya segera keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo.

"Nah, bisa kau ceritakan perasaanmu sekarang, Kyu?" Jungsoo duduk ditempat Heechul tadi.

"_H-hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Da-dadaku sesak…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"_Wae_? Ceritakan saja semua yang kau rasakan sekarang." Jungsoo menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-saat di pesta… dadaku… sakit… rasanya ingin melihatnya seperti dulu… senyumnya… tapi kemarin… dia seperti orang asing… me-menakutkan, _Hyung_…" Kyuhyun bercerita sambil memejamkan mata. Mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang Choi Siwon bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika dadanya bergetar aneh melihat senyum manis pria yang selisih usia sepuluh tahun darinya. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, airmatanya meleleh perlahan.

"Kau mencintainya, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Eh?" pemuda manis itu langsung membuka matanya, menatap tidak percaya dokter disampingnya.

"Airmata ini buktinya." Tangan Jungsoo menghapus jejak air dipelipis Kyuhyun. "Tanpa kau sadari, kau mencintainya selama ini…"

"A-aku…"

"Kau benar-benar mirip Jaejoong dulu. Yang berbeda hanyalah orang seperti apa yang kalian cintai. Usia bukan patokan seseorang untuk jatuh cinta, Kyu…"

"_Hyung_… apa _Appa_ tahu… kondisiku?"

"Yunho sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tahu, dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan kau dulu. Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendiri, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Akan selalu ada kami yang menyayangimu… Mulai sekarang, tetaplah sehat. Untuk kami, dan untuk _Uri Aegya_ yang kini tumbuh dalam tubuhmu… Dia pasti sedih melihatmu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Tautan kedua tangannya merenggang, kemudian menghela nafas ringan. Sekilas, kenangan masa kecilnya hadir. Kenangan ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Saat pertama kali bertemu Siwon. Saat ia mulai rajin kegereja bukan hanya untuk berdoa tapi juga ingin melihat Siwon.

Sejak dulu ia berfikir jika cukup hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengatakan untuk menikah dengan Siwon. Toh itu termasuk perkara gampang untuknya yang mewarisi darah seorang Jung. Tapi rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan jika nanti bayinya lahir, dan menghetahui jika sang ayah adalah orang yang paling menolak keberadaannya.

Tangannya perlahan merogoh ponsel pada saku jaketnya. Menatap sendu sosok Siwon yang berhasil ia tangkap di kamera ponselnya.

"Siwon-_sshi_, kau sungguh tampan dengan kemeja putih itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan layar didepannya. "Tapi… Aku sulit menjangkaumu…" cairan bening mulai menggenang ditepi mata karamelnya.

"Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu… dengan siapapun kau bersama… kau harus bahagia…"

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan layar ponsel pada bibirnya, mengecupnya lama. Matanya juga menutup, membuat genangan bening itu tumpah dan menyusuri pipi bulatnya. Di pelupuk matanya ia bisa melihat, betapa senyum Siwon sangat manis ketika bersama seorang wanita cantik saat di kantor dulu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menekan tombol '_Delete_'. Karena setelah ini, dia akan menghapus keberadaan Siwon dalam hatinya, sama seperti ia menghapus foto pria itu dari ponsel putihnya.

Bukankah sejak awal ia sendiri sudah menyerah tentang Siwon?

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dengan hati-hati memegang perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Sesuai janjinya dulu, ia akan menjaga bayinya dengan baik. Ia tahu, yang mengharapkan bayi itu terlahir selamat bukan hanya dirinya.

Namun Yunho dan Heechul juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Dia sudah begitu merepotkan Ayah dan Pamannya, inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gereja. Berbalik sebentar, menatap gedung penuh kenangan indah untuknya.

Bibirnya tersenyum getir, "Selamat tinggal… Choi Siwon…"

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gereja dengan lesu. Entah kenapa, dia kembali merasa seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika tiba-tiba jiwanya terasa kosong. Seolah sesuatu yang penting kembali pergi.

Pria Choi itu duduk dengan tatapan hampa kearah mimbar gereja. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesisi kanan, lalu mengelus dudukan disampingnya. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum tipis.

Dia ingat, dulu ada seorang bocah yang tengah khusuknya berdoa disampingnya. Bocah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan sangat lucu ketika gugup.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Hei, adik kecil, bagaimana kabarmu? _Mianhae_…"

Airmata kembali jatuh tiba-tiba saat aroma _camomille_ yang lembut, wangi khas bocah itu saat pertama bertemu, kembali menyapa indera penciumannya.

Kini Siwon menangis frustasi. Betapa bodoh dan jahatnya ia setelah sekian banyak luka yang ditorehkannya pada bocah sekecil itu. Di hentakkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi didepannya beberapa kali sampai terlihat memar bahkan mungkin membiru.

"_Mi-mianhae_… _mian_… Kyu, _Mianhae_…" Siwon sadar semuanya sudah terlambat dan hal yang dilakukannya percuma. Mengoceh tentang maaf pun tidak ada gunanya.

Keterlambatan adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Ketika ia tahu siapa Kim Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang dianggapnya 'Pelacur' selama ini.

Ketika ia mengingat memori-memori kecil yang terserak berantakan dalam kepalanya. Mulai ia ambil dan susun kembali layaknya puzzle.

Ketika ia menyadari, sosok kecil itu telah menawan hatinya sejak dulu.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, sosok lain tengah menatapnya perih. Sakit yang Siwon rasakan mampu diterimanya, membuat bulir-bulir cahaya jatuh dari tiap sudut mata indahnya.

'_**Jangan menangis, Siwon… Kumohon…'**_

.:::.

.:::.

Five years later

.:::.

.:::.

Siwon terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu tidak beraturan. Sedangkan matanya melotot tidak percaya. Perlahan, nafasnya kembali teratur dan dia mulai beranjak untuk duduk.

Diusap wajahnya yang masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin akibat mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

Entah sejak kapan juga, kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu menjadi mimpi paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Ia sadar kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya, dan ini adalah hukuman untuk hidupnya.

Dibawa tubuh kekarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri karena setelah ini dia harus menjemput _Umma_-nya lalu kembali bekerja.

Hidupnya seperti kaca tipis, yang sekali dihentak akan pecah seketika.

Perusahaan besar keluarganya hancur dalam jentikan jari. Mendapati kekasihnya tidur dengan pria lain. Bahkan Ayahnya tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Dulu ia begitu kacau. Untung saja Hwang Group, keluarga _Umma_-nya masih bisa bertahan tanpa terkena efek kehancuran yang didapat keluarganya. Setidaknya sedikit membantu Siwon ketika harus merintis kembali semuanya sejak awal.

Sekarang dia berdiri didepan cermin yang seukuran tubuhnya, memakai baju formalnya kembali setelah sekian lama. Sangat sulit baginya untuk seperti sekarang karena hampir semua perusahaan menolak proposal ajuannya. Mereka tahu Siwon pernah gagal, dan tentu saja mereka tidak ingin ambil resiko untuk ikut gagal.

Meski wajahnya tidak secerah dulu, Siwon perlahan kembali pada dirinya sebelum semuanya terjadi.

Ya, dirinya sebelum kisah ini dimulai…

.

.

.

.

.

"_Halmeoni… Halmeoni_…" Seorang bocah laki-laki berlari kecil keluar dari gereja, mengejar seorang wanita paruh baya yang terus berjalan kearah taman kanak-kanak.

Wanita tua itu merasa mendengar sesuatu, lalu menoleh. Ia seperti melihat putranya ketika kecil dulu, berlari kearahnya. Sampai didepannya, bocah laki-laki itu menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya, berusaha mengatur deru nafas yang tidak stabil keluar-masuk.

"_O-omo_!"

Bocah itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu tersenyum lebar, "_Halmeoni_ meninggalkan dompet ini digereja."

"A-ah… _Gomawo, ne_…" Wanita tua itu berjongkok, hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh bocah itu setara. Dielusnya pipi bulat dan rambut hitamnya. Benar-benar seperti duplikat putra kecilnya dulu.

"Hyunnie…"

Panggilan itu menginterupsi keduanya.

"_Umma_!" melihat sang _Umma_ mendekat, dia langsung berlari dan menubruk, memeluk pinggang _Umma_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heum? Sudah _Umma_ katakan untuk menunggu digereja, _ani_?" merasa gemas, orang itu mencubit pipi gembul putranya.

Wanita tua itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_? A-apakah dia… putramu?" Tanya wanita tua itu pada orang yang baru saja melamar menjadi guru ditaman kanak-kanak miliknya. Hanya tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang tadi pagi baru ia temui telah memiliki anak diusianya yang masih dua puluh tahun.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, "_Ye_. Dia putaku, Jung Wonhyun."

…

…

Next (?)

…

…

…

Akhirnya bisa update~

Saya ketawa puas liat review chap lalu XD

Siwon kelewat antagonis saya bikin ya? =w=a *SungkemSiwon

.

.

**Guest** – Dulu itu Yunho Cuma disuruh dateng kerumah sakit tmpt Siwon abis dihajar Heechul. Jd Yunho Cuma tau keadaan Siwon udah babak belur.

**Orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu** – emang ruwet =_= saya aja pengen cepet2 meng-ENDING-kan ini ff ;p

**Everadit** – ini review marathon jg kyknya ^^a efek fantasy ilang sejak kepergian JJ T_T. soal kemiripan Kyu dan YunJae selain kulit JaeKyu, pipi Kyu juga chubby sama kyk bapaknya tuh :D

Jawaban kebingunganmu Cuma 1, Cemburu. Awalnya Siwon memang sadar, tapi pas liat Kyu dateng sama Yun, hatinya panas (brb kipasin *plak!) dan yahh~ begitulah… siwon jd berpikiran macem2. singkatnya yg ada di otak(pabbo) Siwon itu _**"Gak dapet Choi, masih ada Jung".**_

**Moceng** – makasih suggest-nya ^^

**Yujin Rei** – saya berusaha nampilin chara sesuai wujud(?) asli mereka XD

The punishment for Siwon is begin~ *ikut evilsmirk

Yunho dan Jessica sodaraan tp gak deket. Soal typos, Mianhae~ *senyum innocent* masih berusaha lebih teliti dan meniadakan typos ^^v

**Shixiel** – Im glad if you love the plot ^^ Dan soal Karma, let see together~ ufufufufu~

**GaemGyu92** – lama?! Padahal baru kemaren saya update *dirajam rame2

**Wonkyushipper** – bingung? Saya juga bingung gimana jelasinnya T^T *author pabbo!

Buat New Readers~ Annyeong Hasseo~ ^o^/

Semoga kalian menikmati Fanfic yg sangat membosankan ini. Mian saya gak balesin satu2, tapi review kalian saya baca semua kok ^^v

Afterword… mind to REVIEW again? ^^V


	11. Chapter 10

"_Halmeoni… Halmeoni_…" Seorang bocah laki-laki berlari kecil keluar dari gereja, mengejar seorang wanita paruh baya yang terus berjalan kearah taman kanak-kanak.

Wanita tua itu merasa mendengar sesuatu, lalu menoleh. Ia seperti melihat putranya ketika kecil dulu, berlari kearahnya. Sampai didepannya, bocah laki-laki itu menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya, berusaha mengatur deru nafas yang tidak stabil keluar-masuk paru-parunya.

"_O-omo_!"

Bocah itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu tersenyum lebar, "_Halmeoni_ meninggalkan dompet ini digereja."

"A-ah… _Gomawo, ne_…" Wanita tua itu berjongkok, hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh bocah itu setara. Dielusnya pipi bulat dan rambut hitamnya. Benar-benar seperti duplikat putra kecilnya dulu.

"Hyunnie…"

Panggilan itu menginterupsi keduanya.

"_Umma_!" melihat sang _Umma_ mendekat, dia langsung berlari dan menubruk, memeluk pinggang _Umma_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heum? Sudah _Umma_ katakan untuk menunggu digereja, _ani_?" merasa gemas, orang itu mencubit pipi gembul putranya.

Bocah tampan itu justru terkekek geli karena Sang _Umma_ malah menggelitiki lehernya. "Hyunnie Cuma mengembalikan dompet Halmeoni, _Umma_…"

Sang _Umma_ melihat wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari putranya. Ia mengangguk singkat, "_Annyeong_, Presdir Hwang…"

Wanita tua itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_? A-apakah dia… putramu?" Tanya wanita tua itu pada orang yang baru saja melamar menjadi guru ditaman kanak-kanak miliknya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, "_Ye_. Dia putraku, Jung Wonhyun."

"Kau… sudah menikah? Diusia semuda ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan wanita yang kini menjadi atasannya.

"_Aigoo~_ Aku tidak menyangka… Sungguh Kyuhyun-_sshi_…" wanita itu masih tidak percaya melihat Wonhyun yang sedang sibuk mengemut lollipop pemberiannya.

"Ah! Changmin-_jusshi~_!" Wonhyun segera berlari cepat ketika melihat Changmin keluar dari mobil sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar, siap menangkap tubuh gempal bocah itu.

"Ah, sepertinya saya sudah dijemput. Presdir Hwang, saya permisi…" Kyuhyun sekali menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyusul putranya yang sedang digendong tinggi oleh Changmin.

Wanita tua itu menatap ketiganya dari kejauhan. "Beruntung sekali memiliki keluarga bahagia seperti itu…". Entah kenapa, bibirnya membentuk senyum sedih.

.

.

.

"Kau melamar menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak?" Tanya Changmin yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi belakang bersama Wonhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah cemilan pemberian atasan baru Kyuhyun melalui kaca kemudi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia menyingkap rambut hitam putranya.

"Apa _Sajangnim_ mengizinkanmu?"

"Aku bisa mati bosan jika terus berada dirumah sebesar itu tanpa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan."

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin menemui Jungsoo _Hyung_. Dia sangat ingin melihat Wonhyun selain dari foto yang kukirim selama ini."

Changmin tiba-tiba terkekeh melihat bungkus cemilan yang berserakan disekitar Kyuhyun dan putranya. Sungguh bocah dengan nafsu makan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan wanita paruh baya pemilik taman kanak-kanak itu, disambut dengan decakan sebal. Terlebih ketika melihat putra tunggalnya keluar dengan senyum lebar.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"_Umma_ yang memintaku menjemput." Siwon mendekati _Umma_-nya, mengambil tangan yang sudah tampak keriput dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau mengacaukan khayalan _Umma_, Wonnie _pabbo_." Wanita itu menoyor kepala Siwon pelan.

Sejak hancurnya bisnis keluarga dan meninggalnya kepala keluarga Choi, Nyonya Choi kembali pada keluarganya dulu dan menjabat lagi posisi Presdir di perusahaannya yang sempat ia abaikan karena menikah dengan Choi Seunghyun, Ayah Siwon.

"_Umma_ cantikku ini mengkhayal apa pagi-pagi seperti ini, heum?" Siwon berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menuntun _Umma_-nya pelan-pelan.

"Tadi _Umma_ bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang mirip sekali denganmu ketika kecil, Wonnie. Haahh… harusnya diusia _Umma_ yang sudah renta ini bisa bermain dengan cucu-cucu _Umma_… bukannya malah mengasuh bayi besar ini…" Nyonya Choi mencubit lengan putranya meski tidak terlalu kuat.

Siwon membuka pintu mobil untuk _Umma_-nya masuk. Kemudian dia kembali beralih kekursi kemudi. Perlahan menjalankan mobil yng didapat dengan jerih payahnya selama ini.

"_Umma_ selalu menolak wanita yang kubawa." Balas Siwon meski fokusnya masih pada jalan dihadapannya.

Nyonya Choi mencibir. "Menerima wanita pesolek sebagai menantuku? Heh, bermimpi saja. Membayangkan seberapa tebal dan menornya dandanan mereka saja sudah membuat _Umma_ ingin mencakar wajahnya."

Siwon hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan _Umma_-nya. Wanita tua itu mengoceh seolah mengesampingkan usianya yang sudah setengah abad lebih.

"Harusnya _Umma_ bisa bermain dengan cucu _Umma_ sekarang, Wonnie…" tiba-tiba Nyonya Choi berujar dengan suara parau.

Tawa Siwon berhenti. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Dari dulu dia tidak nyaman jika ibunya mulai mengungkit lagi dosanya dimasa lalu. "_Umma_… Sudah lima tahun berlalu… Aku juga sudah mencarinya keseluruh Korea Selatan. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya, _Umma_…"

Nyonya Choi hanya menatap jalanan perkotaan yang mulai ramai. Ia hanya seorang wanita tua yang ditinggal suaminya. Ia sendiri sekarang. Mungkin dulu ia masih berharap Siwon bisa menemukan orang yang sudah dihamilinya. Tapi itu empat tahun yang lalu. Cahaya harapannya kian memudar dan menyisakan serpihan abu. Menghasilkan kenihilan memuakkan.

Apa dimasa tuanya pun dia tidak akan pernah tahu cucu kandungnya? Cucu yang selama ini ia idamkan. Cucu yang begitu ingin ia manjakan. Cucu yang selalu ia khayalkan untuk menemani masa tuanya

.

.

.

"Kau mengajar di taman kanak-kanak?" Jungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Wonhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil menyantap ice cream strawberry.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia sibuk mengaduk _mushroom soup_-nya yang masih panas agar lebih hangat.

"Yunho dan Heechul tahu?"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun berhenti. "Awalnya Chullie _Hyung_ menolak dan _Appa_ tidak mempersalahkan hal itu."

Jungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Perhatiannya kembali beralih pada seorang pria tinggi yang sedang memesan menu makanan. "Apa kalian sudah ada kemajuan?"

"_Huh_?" Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap bingung Jungsoo, lalu mengikuti arah pandang mantan dokter itu. Ia menatap punggung Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku seperti mempermainkannya, _Hyung_…" desahnya kemudian.

Jungsoo mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kau tak perlu terburu-buru untuk mengartikan kebahagiaanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_… Tuhan memiliki rencana sendiri…"

.

.

.

.OoooO.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_sshi_…"

Sapaan sopan dan ramah mengawali tiap hari Kyuhyun semenjak ia bekerja sebulan yang lalu. Wanita yang menurutnya begitu tegar ketika ia mendengar kisah keluarganya yang hancur. Kyuhyun menghormati wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Annyeong, Halmeoni~_" Wonhyun memeluk lutut Presdir Hwang yang langsung dibalas dengan cubitan gemas pada kedua pipi gembulnya. Ia mengeluarkan sekantung cemilan dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Wonhyun.

"_Gomawoyo, Halmeoni~_" bocah kecil itu langsung mengecup pipi wanita tua itu. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri sekumpulan bocah yang sedang asik berkejaran. Mereka semua tampak begitu akrab meski Wonhyun baru sebulan dikenal.

"Presdir Hwang… Aku… tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa atas perhatian anda untuk putraku…" Kyuhyun membungkuk.

Wanita tua itu tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukai anak-anak, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Melihat Wonhyun membuatku seperti mengalami nostalgia dengan putra tunggalku ketika ia masih sebaya Wonhyun."

Kini keduanya berjalan menuju kantor. Dilihat sudah ada beberapa guru sekaligus pengasuh sedang bersiap untuk mengajar ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"Ah, aku melupakan urusakanku di perusahaan. Tidak apa jika kutinggal?" Nyonya Hwang berhenti sejenak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil pada pemilik yayasan sebelum akhirnya ia membereskan kertas origami yang akan ia ajarkan nantinya kepada anak-anak asuhnya di kelas nanti.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkah santai menuju ruang guru di Taman kanak-kanak milik sang Ibu karena sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk menemani _Umma_-nya ditengah kesibukannya sendiri mengurus sebuah supermarket. Mengingat dirinya yang menjabat sebagai General Manager atas sedikit bantuan dari Hwang Group.

Pria Choi itu masuk dan melihat punggung seorang pengajar yang menyusun buku bacaan pada rak baca.

"_Annyeong hasimnikka_…" Sapanya ramah.

"_Nde_?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana _Umma_… ah, Presdir Hwang maksudku…"

Sosok itu berbalik dan seketika keduanya merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Kedua pasang bola mata yang saling memerangkap satu sama lain menatap tidak percaya tiap bayangan yang terefleksi.

Gratak!

"Kyu…"

Sosok itu mundur tiba-tiba, membuat kursi dibelakangnya terjungkir kasar. Tubuhnya seolah kaku dan kelu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, perlahan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat merasakan sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Per-pergi…" desisnya.

"K-Kyu…Hyun?"

"PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Siwon berhenti. Dadanya sesak melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat.

"_Je-jebal_… Ja-jangan… mendekat…" Kyuhyun terus memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya yang kembali mengingat kenangan bertahun silam.

Pria didepan Kyuhyun menangis. Siwon tidak pernah menyangka jika perbuatannya dulu membuat psikis Kyuhyun memburuk seperti sekarang. Entah seperti apa hari-hari yang dijalani Kyuhyun selama ini dengan kondisi mental yang seperti itu.

"Kyu-hyun-_sshi_…" perlahan Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang semakin meringkuk takut. "Kyu…Hyun-_sshi_… _Mi-mianhae_…"

"_KKA_! Ja-jangan… hiks… kumohon… pergi… jangan kemari… hiks… jangan…" Kyuhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Siwon terjatuh duduk didepan Kyuhyun. Kedua kakinya seolah lemas dan tak mampu menopang tubuh kekarnya untuk terus berdiri. "A-aku…"

"_Umma~_" teriakan riang itu seolah mampu memecah atmosfir menyesakkan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Keduanya menatap arah pintu, dimana seorang bocah tengah berdiri dengan senyum riangnya. Mata Siwon seketika membulat. Sosok bocah didepannya… sunguh mirip dengan sosoknya ketika kecil dulu…

Alis Wonhyun menyatu melihat keadaan sang Ibu. Ia berlari memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "_Umma, Gwenchanayo_?" Tanyanya ketika Kyuhyun mengapit tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan kencang.

Siwon yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kembali meneteskan air mata. Bocah itu… mungkinkah…

Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh kecil Wonhyun ketika melihat tangan Siwon yang mulai terjulur kearah mereka. "_K-Kka_! Jangan sentuh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"_O-omo_! Apa yang terjadi?" Nyonya Choi yang barusan datang bersama Changmin langsung terperangah melihat keadaan tiga orang didalam ruang guru.

"Kyu!" Changmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuh putranya. Ia melirik tajam kearah Siwon. Dia sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika pernah ia mencoba untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu langsung berteriak histeris, sampai akhirnya Yunho menjelaskan trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari hadapan seorang Choi yang bersimpuh didepannya.

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, membuat Siwon menatap tidak suka ketika melihat Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah memberi salam kepada Nyonya Choi.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Siwon bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Wonnie?"

Siwon menoleh kearah _Umma_-nya dengan mata yang berlinang cairan asin. "_U-Umma_…"

.

.

.

**.Angel.**

.

.

.

Kerjapan kecil yang perlahan membuka sepasang emerald utuh terbuka. Menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan aneh.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Kenapa dia berada dihamparan putih ini?

Bukankah tadinya ia sedang tidur setelah akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri?

"_**Kau kemari."**_

Sebuah pelukan lembut dari belakang menyentak tubuh Siwon pelan. Dirabanya sepasang tangan pucat yang melingkar didadanya. Sosok putih dibelakang Siwon tersenyum.

"_**Masih mengingatku, Siwon?"**_

Pria tampan itu mulai memejamkan matanya, dan mulai mengeja satu nama yang terpatri dengan sangat jelas dikepalanya saat itu. "Cho… Kyu-hyun…"

Sosok putih itu melepas pelukannya, beralih kesamping Siwon. _**"Lama sekali tak melihatmu… aku rindu senyumanmu yang dulu, Siwon…"**_ tangan halusnya membelai pipi pria disampingnya.

"_Mian_…"

"_**Untuk apa?"**_

"Aku… sudah melupakanmu…"

Sang malaikat tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan kaki-kaki mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tidak merasakan lelah meski telah berjalan lama sekalipun.

"_**Tapi kau mampu mengingatku kembali."**_

"Aku… bukan Siwon-mu yang dulu. Aku… sudah menjadi seorang Siwon lain yang jahat…"

"_**Tapi kau tetaplah seorang Choi Siwon yang sama."**_

Hening diantara keduanya. Siwon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan seorang malaikat yang 'mampir' dalam hidupnya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah yang jelas. Seolah hamparan putih itu juga tidak memiliki ujung yang pasti.

"_**Kau… sudah banyak melukainya…"**_

Siwon menoleh, meski memiliki wajah yang sama, tapi dia sadar, sosok disampingnya dan sosok yang lain itu berbeda. Berwujud sama namun beda. Pria itu tersenyum miris, "Terlalu banyak malah…"

"_**Perbaikilah…"**_

Langkah Siwon terhenti. Ia menatap punggung kecil didepannya. "Aku tidak pantas."

Sang malaikat yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati Siwon menoleh tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis diwajahnya. _**"Kau tahu, bahkan Tuhan masih mengampuni malaikat durhaka sepertiku."**_ Balasnya lembut. Kini ia melangkah mendekati Siwon. Menatap lekat manusia yang dicintainya selama ini. _**"Ketuklah pintu hatinya yang terkunci rapat. Kembalikan cahayanya, Siwon."**_

Pria tampan itu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mulai memikirkan banyak hal. "Jika… aku kembali padanya… bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya. "Aku akan menyakitimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun…"

Sang malaikat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _**"Ini hukumanku, Siwon. Aku tidak ingin menentang lagi "Kekasih"ku. Aku hanya merelakanmu padanya, jangan sia-siakan semua yang kulakukan untukmu."**_

Tubuh kecil didepan Siwon kembali membiaskan cahaya biru. _**"Boleh kuminta? Untuk yang terakhir…"**_

Siwon yang mengerti mulai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut cahaya malaikat yang sempat merasakan cintanya dulu.

Ciuman tanpa hasrat apapun yang menjadi pelepas rindu yang sesungguhnya. Rasa asin yang tercampur mendominasi ciuman yang seharusnya terasa manis. Tidak ada yang mampu menghalau cairan bening itu mengalir ditiap celah mata. Keduanya sama-sama tahu, betapa besar rindu yang bersarang dan tiba-tiba menyeruak bebas.

"_**Bahagiakan dia, itu permintaan terakhirku. Aku mencintaimu… Selamat tinggal, Choi Siwon, kekasihku…"**_

Cahaya Sang malaikat melebur menjadi satu dengan hamparan putih disekitarnya. Sekali lagi mengucap selamat tinggal… Untuk selamanya…

.

**.Angel.**

.

.

.

.Next.

.

.

.

Mian~ jeongmal mianhae~ T^T

Udah berapa abad saya gak update? *halay ah!

Saya mulai sibuk ngurusin Real Life karna harus ngegantiin kerjaan Aboji saya yg lg pergi keluar kota T_T

Ditambah penyakit ehemmalasehem saya kumat XD *digoreng rame2

Saya gak mau janji cepet update deh, krna mood jg yg paling kuat mempengaruhi tulisan saya. Gak mood ya saya gak nulis krna saya gak mau jg nulis asal-asalan.

Saya tau chap ini gaje pake banget malah. Tp mo gimana lg, diotak saya Cuma ada segitu. Pendek pula.

Saya jg tau, readers pasti kecewa dengan Author pemalas ini *pundung

Ah iya, adakah yg punya Line? Line saya lg sepi nih T^T *promosi!

Search : Suha Camui ato ID : 02049319 ^O^/

Dan map, saya belom bisa bales review kalian… tp saya bacain semua kok. Buat nae dongsaeng, Ebby (yg rajin sms), buat MyDecember Oennie (yg rajin ngewall fb), jg buat Readers-sshi, Siders-sshi, yg ngeluangin waktu berharganya hanya sekedar membaca FF membosankan dari seorang Author amatir sseperti saya…

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida~~~ ^O^


	12. Chapter 11

.

…

**Angel**

…

.

Wonhyun melempar keatas, lalu menangkapnya lagi bola miliknya yang merupakan pemberian Sang _Haraboeji_ ketika ia berulang tahun yang kelima beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk disebuah ayunan yang tergantung rantai besi disisi kiri dan kanannya. Terkadang kaki pendeknya menggerakkan pelan ayunan itu maju-mundur. Ia menunggu _Umma_-nya selesai bekerja dan Changmin menjemput mereka.

Sampai tiba-tiba rangkulan hangat melingkupi tubuh kecil bocah Jung itu. Ia mendongak keatas dan tersenyum lebar mendapati wajah _Umma_-nya.

Sosok itu langsung beranjak dan bersimpuh didepan Wonhyun, memegang tangan mungil putranya. Ia tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menggantung. Dia ingin melihat wajah putra kecilnya dengan jelas.

"Wonhyun, berjanjilah, kau harus menjadi anak yang kuat…_**"**_ suara merdu yang mengalun indah seperti hembusan angin.

Wonhyun mengangguk. "Uhm! Hyunnie juga sudah berjanji pada _Haraboeji_, _Umma_…"

"Benarkah?"

"_Haraboeji _bilang Hyunnie tidak boleh merepotkan _Umma_…"

"_Umma_ menyayangimu. Sangat…" sosok itu lalu memeluk tubuh Wonhyun dengan lembut.

"Hyunnie juga sayang _Umma_." Bocah imut nan manis itu balas memeluk '_Umma_'-nya. Membuat sosok berwujud Kyuhyun itu tersenyum bahagia dengan buliran bening yang menyusuri pipinya. Bertubi-tubi ia mengecupi puncak kepala Wonhyun.

Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada seorang manusia yang bersedia mempertahankan bayinya. Melahirkan kemudian membesarkannya hingga sekarang. Bayi mungilnya yang lucu, yang dulu belum sempat ia lihat, kini telah besar dan menggemaskan.

"_**Terima kasih, Kyuhyun… Terima kasih…"**_

_**.**_

…

**Angel**

…

.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ini sudah hari ketujuh ia menunggu Kyuhyun didepan gerbang taman kanak-kanak, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki manis itu. Terkadang sang _Umma_ menemaninya, tapi Siwon tidak ingin kesehatan Ibunya memburuk karena menemaninya seharian menunggu. Tak jarang Siwon sampai pulang terlalu larut. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak masuk kerja.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas sembari menatap langit senja yang perlahan tersingkir langit kelam.

"Apa… Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Hanya sedesir angin yang menjawabnya ketika itu. Menggesekkan dedaunan rimbun pepohonan. Menggugurkan beribu dedaunan kering sebagai latar saat Siwon meninggalkan gerbang taman kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

Heechul meletakkan sekantung kue mochi sakura yang dibawanya dari Jepang sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Wonhyun. Sepertinya membawakan begitu banyak makanan sudah menjadi rutinitas barunya setiap kali mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu karena keponakan barunya yang memiliki selera makan yang cukup mengerikan.

Heechul tidak keberatan sebenarnya, mengingat ketika masa mengidam Kyuhyun dulu, yang dipintanya hanya masakan khas dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Membuatnya, Yunho dan Changmin sibuk kesana-kemari hanya karena mencari makanan pesanan Kyuhyun.

Setelah memindahkan kue mochi yang dibawanya kesebuah piring berukuran besar, Heechul langsung menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan putranya yang sedang sibuk bermain tangkap bola.

Menyadari pergerakan asing, Wonhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Seketika tatapan matanya dipenuhi binar bintang melihat apa yang dibawa Heechul.

"Mochiiii~!"

Pria Kim itu tersenyum saat melihat bocah bertubuh gempal berlari dengan semangat kearahnya. "_Aigoo~_ Apa kau sudah tidak sabar, Hyunnie?"

"Hyunnie lapar, Chullie _Samcheon_…" Tangan bocah itu menggapai-gapai keatas ketika Heechul dengan isengnya mengangkat piring ditangannya. Tubuhnya bahkan berjinjit sampai melompat-lompat kecil karena tidak sampai.

Heechul terkekeh ringan, "Lapar? Bukankah kau barusan makan, heum?"

"Tapi Hyunnie mau mochi-nya…"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu putranya yang sedang diisengi Heechul, sungguh kontras dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba menyendu. Semakin lama, sosok Wonhyun justru semakin mirip dengan Siwon.

Matanya. Senyumnya. Lesung dikedua pipinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun juga merindukan pria Choi itu. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya seperti memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Rasa takut yang sering menghantui tidurnya membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Ketika bertemu Siwon seminggu lalu ia bahagia. Malah sangat. Tapi rasa takut yang mendominasi mengalahkan perasaan bahagianya.

Lama dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika Heechul sudah duduk disampingnya dan Wonhyun sedang asyik dengan setumpuk mochi favoritnya.

"Kudengar dari Changmin, kau bertemu dengannya lagi…"

Kyuhyun tersentak lalu menoleh kekiri. "_Ne_." jawabnya lirih.

"_Gwenchana_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan Heechul sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia senderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Tapi kau mencintainya, _ani_?"

Sontak Kyuhyun melihat Heechul dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Pria cantik itu tersenyum membalas reaksi keponakannya.

"_Mian_, aku bertanya banyak dengan Jungsoo. Hanya saja, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan kalian. Kau dan dia… harusnya bisa memulai semuanya dengan indah. Bukan dengan kesalahpahaman seperti ini…"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Chullie _Hyung_…" desis Kyuhyun.

"Salahku karena tidak seharusnya aku memisahkanmu dengan Yunho." Heechul tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Rasanya aku sedang dihukum…"

"_Hyung_…"

"Kyu, kau belum menjawabku. Kau mencintainya, kan?" potong Heechul cepat.

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Rasa tulus dihatinya masih sama. Tetap. Belum berubah sama sekali. Tapi untuk mengakuinya, lidah Kyuhyun selalu kelu.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris, _'Kau mencintainya, Kyu… Aku janji, kesalahan ini akan segera kuperbaiki… Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik…'_

…

…

…

Yunho berjalan menyusuri koridor kantornya, sambil sesekali memijit tengkuknya yang terasa pegal karena seharian ini dia sudah menghadiri sepuluh rapat yang hanya berjeda beberapa menit.

Wanita cantik ber-_name tag_ Kwon Boa, yang menjabat sebagai salah satu sekertarisnya masih sibuk menjelaskan isi beberapa dokumen yang harus ia urus. Sampai di pintu ruangannya, Sekertaris Park langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"_Sajangnim_, ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Dia merasa tidak memiliki janji bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini. Sekertaris Park langsung membuka pintu, membuat Yunho bisa melihat punggung tegap seorang pria dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Yunho berdecak dalam hati. Dia mengambil berkas dari Sekertaris Kwon, kemudian masuk dan langsung duduk di kursi Presdirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi datar. Bahkan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Siwon saat itu.

"Yunho-_sshi_, izinkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun."

Pria bermarga Jung didepan Siwon menaikkan alisnya. Berharap Siwon meneruskan kalimatnya. Setidaknya memberikan sedikit rasa yakin. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas, namun melihat sosok Siwon didepannya sekarang membuatnya ingat dengan dirinya dulu.

Sungguh menyedihkan… dan penuh dengan penyesalan…

"Sebentar saja. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupnya lagi." Siwon menatap lurus kearah mata musang didepannya. Tidak bermaksud menantang, tapi ia berharap Yunho bisa melihat kesungguhan darinya.

Yunho membuka jas hitamnya, melampirkan pada sandaran kursi, lalu melipat lengan kemeja berwarna hijau lumutnya sampai batas siku, kemudian melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang mencekik lehernya. Ia berjalan kehadapan Siwon dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Jika kau bisa menang dariku, izin itu akan kau dapat. Tapi jika kau kalah, tidak akan kubiarkan batang hidungmu dilihat putraku."

Seketika Siwon membulatkan matanya. Melawan Yunho? Yang benar saja. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang ingin mati seketika ditangan pria Jung didepannya. Sudah bukan hal baru baginya setiap mendengar Yunho bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Pria itu bahkan menguasai teknik beladiri dari Jepang dan China.

Siwon menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali setelah menetapkan hatinya.

Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang bisa ia dapat untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

Menyia-nyiakan dan lari layaknya pengecut?

Itu jauh lebih bodoh ketimbang mati konyol di tangan Yunho.

Jika ia akan mati detik ini, maka senyum Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang dipintanya pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah kamar putranya setelah merasakan firasat tidak enak. Dihidupkannya lampu kamar bernuansa hijau, dan mata karamelnya membulat melihat Wonhyun tengah meringkuk disudut kasurnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Wonhyun dengan tatapan panic saat mendengar putranya terisak. "Hyunnie baby, _gwenchana_?" Perlahan tangannya menarik selimut dan melihat tangan putranya meremas piyama putih yang dikenakannya.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdenyut perih melihat kondisi Wonhyun seperti sekarang. Ini untuk pertama kali Wonhyun seperti ini. Tangannya menyeka tiap peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori Wonhyun, menghapus airmata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

Kyuhyun berkedip cepat, membuat airmatanya ikut mengalir, ia juga merasakan yang tengah dirasakan putranya. "_Waeyo_, Hyunnie?" Dirangkulnya tubuh mungil yang masih meringkuk. Mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar tanpa alasan. Mengecupi puncak kepala Wonhyun dengan pelan.

"_A-appoyo, Umma_…"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun memandang wajah Wonhyun yang justru seperti ketakutan. "Katakan pada _Umma_, bagian mana yang sakit?"

"_Mo-molla, Umma_… hiks… tu-tubuh Hyunnie… sakit… Hy-Hyunnie takut, _Umma_…"

"Sstt… _uljima_, baby… _uljima_… ada _Umma_ disini… _Umma_ akan melindungi Hyunnie… _gwenchana ne_…" tanpa Kyuhyun mengerti, airmatanya masih betah mengalir.

Ada rasa nyeri didadanya yang muncul tiba-tiba sejak tadi. Bahkan sebelum ia melihat keadaan putranya yang menyiratkan rasa takut dan sakit bersamaan. Jantungnya saja terus berdetak cepat. Berdebar-debar tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sekarang. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bahkan melebihi ketika Siwon memperkosanya dulu.

'_**Siwon-sshi… Semoga kau baik-baik saja…' **_

.

.

.

Nyonya Choi keluar dari ruang guru dan sepasang matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya merasakan rindu.

Ditaman kanak-kanak yang sudah sepi karena menjelang sore, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan seorang pria tinggi yang selama ini ia kira suami Kyuhyun. Wajah ketiganya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan karena bisa tertawa lepas.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dengan perlahan merasakan hangat dan basah dipipinya. Dihapusnya cepat airmata dan tersenyum aneh. "Haish… apa yang kulakukan?" gumamnya.

Jujur saja, ia ingat masa-masa dulu. Ketika pertama kali Siwon masuk bangku TK, putra tunggalnya merasa ketakutan karena harus berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang tidak dikenalinya. Setiap hari, wanita itu selalu menamani Siwon hingga sekolah selesai, lantas pulang setelah sang Ayah menjemput.

Bahkan tak jarang mereka bermain bertiga ataupun berjalan-jalan sebentar kepusat perbelanjaan. Hanya untuk memuaskan Siwon dengan mainan-mainan pilihannya.

Lama dengan lamunannya, Nyonya Choi tersadar kealam nyata saat ponselnya berdering didalam tas. Alisnya mengrenyit karena nomor tak dikenal mengirimi pesan.

Seketika mata kecilnya membulat tidak percaya ketika membaca pesan dilayar ponselnya. Ti-tidak mungkin…

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, melihat wanita pemilik yayasan tiba-tiba terduduk sambil membekap mulutnya. Dadanya khawatir seketika, tanpa menghiraukan Wonhyun dan Changmin, pemuda manis itu segera menghampiri Nyonya Choi.

"Presdir Hwang, _Gwenchana_?" ia bersimpuh didepan wanita tua yang tengah menahan isak tangisnya.

"Put-putraku… hiks… _andwae_…"

"_W-waegeruraeyo_, Presdir?"

"_Je-jebal_… antarkan aku kerumah sakit… putraku sekarat, Kyuhyun-_sshi_…"

"_M-mwo_?" mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya melihat atasannya menangis histeris. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya sama seperti semalam ia melihat kondisi Wonhyun yang cukup mencengangkan.

"_A-arraseoyo_…" Kyuhyun mencoba membantu Nyonya Choi berdiri, lalu menghampiri Changmin yang sedang melempar bola kearah Wonhyun agar ditendangnya.

"Changmin-_ah_, bisakah kau mengantar kerumah sakit?"

Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memapah wanita paruh baya yang sedang terisak kecil. "_Waeyo_, Kyu?" ia segera menghampiri dan ikut memapah wanita itu disisi lainnya.

"_Je-jebal_… ru-rumah sakit…"

Changmin sedikit bingung dengan penuturan wanita disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari langsung menjawab, "Putranya sedang sekarat dirumah sakit pusat kota, Min. Ku mohon, antarkan kesana…"

Changmin tampak ragu. Sebab ia tahu, siapa putra dari wanita yang sedang dipapahnya menuju mobil. Bimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk tidak rela melihat wajah memohon Kyuhyun.

Sampai di dekat mobil, Changmin langsung membuka pintu dan mendudukkan Nyonya Choi dikursi belakang dengan Kyuhyun disisi kirinya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"_Halmeoni, gwenchana_?" Tanya Wonhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk disisi kanan wanita tua itu.

Melihat wajah polos Wonhyun yang begitu mirip Siwon, mau tidak mau ia tersenyum tipis. Perasaan yang seolah membuatnya sesak nafas itu perlahan mengabur entah kemana. Ia usap rambut ikal kehitaman bocah berusia lima tahun disampingnya.

Bisa-bisanya ia menangis sejadi-jadinya tadi ketika mendapat pesan putranya tengah terbaring dibangsal ruang ICU. Ternyata ia sudah mencemaskan banyak orang. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang terus menggenggam tangan keriputnya, mengisyaratkan untuk terus kuat.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyuhyun-_sshi_…" ucap wanita itu sembari berusaha mengulas senyum lemah. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lega melihat wanita disampingnya sudah berangsur membaik.

Lama mereka melintasi jalan-jalan kota Seoul, dengan Changmin yang sesekali melirik kebelakang melalui kaca kemudi. Ada sedikit rasa berat baginya untuk mengantar kerumah sakit, karena hal ini pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya memiliki trauma tersendiri dengan sentuhan asing.

Setelah sampai, Nyonya Choi sudah tidak sabar untuk turun dan melihat kondisi putra semata wayangnya. Ditemani Kyuhyun dan Wonhyun, mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang memiliki bau khas yang cukup menyengat indra penciuman. Sedangkan Changmin langsung menuju _basement_ untuk memakirkan mobilnya, kemudian segera menyusul.

Sampai pada kamar yang sudah diberi tahu, Nyonya Choi segera memasuki pintu putih pada ruang inap putranya. Seketika ia menangis keras melihat kondisi Siwon yang jauh dari kata baik.

Hampir disekujur tubuhnya terpasang perban. Ditambah alat yang terpasang dihidung untuk membantu bernafas, juga selang infuse yang tertempel dipunggung tangan untuk mengalirkan cairan.

"_A-aniya_… Siwonnie!" wanita itu berteriak, langsung memeluk tubuh putranya yang mungkin serupa dengan wujud mumi. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lebam dihampir seluruh wajahnya yang membengkak.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kesalahan apa yang dilakukan putranya selama ini. Kenapa Siwon mengalami hal yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu, namun dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih parah.

"Wonnie… _ireona_… _chagiya_…" desis Nyonya Choi ditengah isak tangisnya. Mengelus lembut dan penuh hati-hati wajah tampan putranya yang biru bahkan balu.

Diluar ruangan, di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mematung dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya.

Siwonnie?

Siwon?

Choi… Siwon?

Apakah yang dimaksud wanita itu Choi Siwon? Seseorang yang sudah mengukir luka dan cinta dalam hatinya. Benarkah… didalam sana seorang Choi Siwon tengah terbaring?

Tubuhnya mendadak limbung. Namun tepat bagi Changmin yang langsung menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

"_Umma, waeyo_?" Wonhyun langsung memeluk kuat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Chang-Changmin… di- didalam… benarkah…"

"_Ne_."

Satu balasan dari Changmin langsung membuat airmata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir. Ia semakin terisak kuat kala sang putra juga menangis. Inikah… Inikah alasan ia dan Wonhyun merasakan kecemasan luar biasa semalam?

Wonhyun bisa merasakan sakit yang didapat Siwon, Ayah kandungnya karena ikatan batin diantara mereka, meski dari lahir bocah manis itu belum melihat bagaimana rupa Sang _Appa._ Kyuhyun pun merasakan kecemasan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang.

Apakah karena rasa cinta dalam hatinya belum pudar sedikitpun, ia mampu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pria Choi itu?

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa semakin lemas, dan perlahan kesadarannya hilang setelah batinnya terasa berat dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu pingsan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir, membuat Changmin dan juga Wonhyun cemas seketika.

Pria Shim itu langsung membopong tubuh Kyuhyun dan memindahkannya pada ruangan kosong yang sudah disediakan seorang suster yang melihat mereka. Suster itu segera keluar dan memanggil seorang dokter.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria berjas putih masuk kekamar Kyuhyun dan segera memeriksa keadaan pasiennya. Selesai dengan tugasnya, ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Keadaannya cukup baik. Hanya saja mentalnya yang sangat lemah. Mengalami sedikit saja tekanan berat, imun-nya bisa langsung menurun drastic. Apakah dia mengalami masalah seperti trauma, atau kejiwaannya pernah terguncang hebat?" Tanya sang dokter.

"_Ye_, dia memiliki trauma karena sesuatu dan sejak kecil, dia memiliki masalah dengan daya tahan tubuhnya." Jawab Changmin.

"Kalau bisa jangan biarkan dia mengalami tekanan batin. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Usahakan untuk tidak menyinggung sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa tertekan. Saya akan memberikan resep untuk masalah daya tahan tubuhnya. Permisi."

"_Kamsahamnida, Uisanim_…" Changmin membungkuk ringan.

Dokter itu berlalu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Min-_jusshi_… _Umma_ tidak apa-apa, _ne_?" Tanya Wonhyun dengan tatapan polosnya menatap Changmin.

Pria tinggi itu mengelus rambut Wonhyun, lalu tersenyum untuk tidak membuat anak laki-laki itu bertambah cemas.

"_Umma_ baik-baik saja, Hyunnie. Jaga _Umma_ sebentar_ ne_, _Ahjusshi_ mau mengambil obat buat _Umma_."

Wonhyun mengangguk, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya ditepi ranjang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Ia mengelus tangan Ibunya dengan sayang. Bukan sekali duakali dia melihat Sang _Umma_ melemah seperti ini.

"_Umma_, Hyunnie janji akan menjaga _Umma_. Hyunnie akan menjadi kuat seperti yang _Umma_ harapkan. Hyunnie sayang _Umma_…"

Celoteh terakhir bocah itu, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kantuk menyerang dan membuat matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia tertidur sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun, berharap semoga ketika ia bangun nanti, ia melihat senyum manis _Umma_-nya.

Tak lama Wonhyun terlelap, sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat dikepala bocah yang sebenarnya mewarisi darah Choi itu. Kemudian sebuah selimut yang entah dari mana terlampir dipunggung Wonhyun.

Desiran angina senja kala itu kembali membawa sosok itu pergi. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan putranya yang saling tertidur. Lelah.

Bibir mungil Wonhyun tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya. Ia sejenak merasakan tangan halus Sang Ibu mengelusnya dengan sayang.

…

…

Next(?)

…

…

Tepar~

Niatnya ini FF mau tamat di chap 10, biar saya bisa cepet hiatus. Tapi ternyata semakin kesini pikiran saya kemana-mana dan merasa kalau benar tamat dichap itu, bisa membuat readers bingung karena masalah tiba-tiba selesai tanpa penyelesaian(?)

Hiatus yg kembali tertunda~ *ketawa miris sambil natap langit bareng AngelKyu

Huft~

Readers. SiDers, Followers, Favoriters(?), Terima kasih sudah menemani saya selama ini. Angel adalah ff terpanjang dan terlama yang pernah saya buat, dan kalian sungguh baik karena meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk menanti lanjutan ff membosankan dari seorang author amatiran seperti saya ^^ *deepbow

Saya perkirakan 2chap akan tamat deh :D *digebukin rame2

Well, berkenan REVIEW? ^^v


	13. Chapter 12

…

…

…

"_**O-omo! Apa yang terjadi?" Nyonya Choi yang barusan datang bersama Changmin langsung terperangah melihat keadaan tiga orang didalam ruang guru.**_

"_**Kyu!" Changmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuh putranya. Ia melirik tajam kearah Siwon. Dia sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika pernah ia mencoba untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu langsung berteriak histeris, sampai akhirnya Yunho menjelaskan trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Kyu, apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Changmin.**_

_**Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari hadapan seorang Choi yang bersimpuh didepannya.**_

_**Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, membuat Siwon menatap tidak suka ketika melihat Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah memberi salam kepada Nyonya Choi.**_

_**Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Siwon bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Wonnie?"**_

_**Siwon menoleh kearah Umma-nya dengan mata yang berlinang cairan asin. "U-Umma…"**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Di-dia, Umma… dia… Kyuhyun… pemuda yang dulu pernah kutiduri…"**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

_**Pengakuan Siwon barusan membuatnya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Dipeluknya Siwon yang masih menangis dan mengelus punggung putranya. Siwon sekarang sungguh rapuh dimatanya. Tidak memandang seperti apa fisiknya, toh Siwon tetaplah seorang manusia yang keadaannya tidak seperti dulu.**_

_**Dia sekarang hanya seorang pria yang lemah. Tuhan sudah begitu banyak mengujinya dulu, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang dia seolah kaca yang siap pecah.**_

"_**Dia… takut padaku, Umma…"**_

_**Nyonya Choi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perbaiki kesalahanmu, Wonnie. Tuhan sudah mempertemukan kalian kembali, agar kau bisa menebus perbuatanmu dulu." Nyonya Choi melepas pelukannya, menghapus sisa airmata dikedua pipi Siwon. "Ya, kemana jagoan Umma, heum? Kau tidak selemah ini, Wonnie. Siwon-ku pasti bisa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini dengan baik, ani?"**_

_**Siwon hanya menatap sendu sang Ibu. Ia sungguh berterima kasih karena Tuhan masih mengizinkan wanita itu tetap berada di sampingnya. Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Umma-nya. Sungguh ia rindu bermanja-manja seperti dulu.**_

"_**Umma, jeongmal gomawoyo…"**_

…

…

…

Nyonya Choi masuk kesalah satu ruang kelas dimana Kyuhyun sedang membereskan mainan yang berserakan karena anak-anak asuhnya sedang bermain diluar ruangan. Menyadari kedatangan wanita bermarga Choi itu, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan canggung yang aneh ketika ia tahu siapa sesungguhnya wanita yang kini berada disampingnya, yang juga ikut memunguti mainan dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak yang sudah disediakan.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sempat sakit kemarin…"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Presdir Hwang. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pada wanita tua itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk meletakkan kotak yang berisi mainan yang sudah penuh kedalam lemari, kemudian menyusun lagi buku bergambar yang berantakan.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_…"

"_Nde_?" Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku… boleh meminta tolong padamu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak berbalik namun bibirnya masih mengulas senyum, "Jika aku bisa membantu, katakan saja…".

Selesai dengan rutinitas biasanya di taman kanak-kanak sebagai pengajar sekaligus pengasuh, Kyuhyun menghampiri Nyonya Choi, lalu ikut duduk didepannya.

"Kau tahu, aku belakangan sangat sibuk, dan putraku sedang terbaring dirumah sakit. Selama ini, setiap Siwon sakit, aku selalu merawatnya. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Nyonya Choi memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. Menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Maukah kau menggantikanku menjaga putraku, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun itu mulai meremas jemari tangannya.

Menjaga Siwon?

Tentu saja sebenarnya ia mau. Tapi mengingat ia memiliki rasa takut tersendiri pada pria Choi itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kalut. Terbukti dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum tipis ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. "Jika kau keberatan tidak apa, Kyuhyun-_sshi_…"

"_A-ani_. A-aku m-mau, Presdir…"

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Presdir'? Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman sekali."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggil apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut tidak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku '_Umma_'…"

"Eh?"

Nyonya Choi tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi yang didapat laki-laki didepannya.

…

…

…

Sepulangnya sejak itu, Kyuhyun rutin tiap hari menjenguk dan menunggui Siwon yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar.

Sama seperti sekarang, sepulang bekerja, Kyuhyun akan langsung kerumah sakit bersama Wonhyun. Kyuhyun memangku putranya dengan buku bergambar yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya, sibuk menceritakan dongeng anak-anak.

Sampai sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa dan Wonhyun menggerang malu. Perut bocah itu ternyata sudah mengeluarkan alarm lapar.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini, _Umma_ akan membelikanmu makanan dulu. Jaga _Ap-Ahjusshi, nde._" Kyuhyun segera meralat ucapannya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengucap "_Appa_" kepada Wonhyun.

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk sekali.

Dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan Siwon menuju kantin rumah sakit, meninggalkan Wonhyun yang duduk disamping ranjang Siwon dengan kaki yang menggantung dikursi, bergerak maju-mundur bergantian. Bocah imut itu menggumamkan lagu anak-anak yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia hapal, tapi sering dinyanyikan Kyuhyun sebagai nina bobo untuknya setiap malam.

Dibukanya lagi buku dongeng pemberian Nyonya Choi karena melihat Wonhyun yang sepertinya suka sekali membaca.

Perlahan, tangan yang tergeletak lemah itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Kelopak mata yang sudah tiga hari tertutup itu juga mulai mengerjap kecil, sampai bisa membiasakan retinanya menerima cahaya.

Ditatapnya sekeliling sampai akhirnya ia sadar dimana dia sekarang. Ruang disalah satu rumah sakit. Sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, Siwon menghela nafas ringan.

"Hmm… hmm…"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber gumaman barusan dan dia melihat seorang bocah yang begitu mirip dengannya saat dia berusia lima tahun. Bocah itu… putranyakah?

Digerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah kearah kepala bocah yang sedang sibuk membaca buku dongengnya. Sampai telapak tangannya terjatuh tepat diatas kepala anak laki-laki yang sontak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan Siwon benar-benar yakin. Anak laki-laki yang tengah memandangnya itu memang putranya. Putra yang awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah. Ia tersenyum lemah, meski bibirnya sedikit ngilu mengingat Yunho benar-benar habis menghajarnya.

"_Ahjusshi_ sadar…" mata bocah Jung itu membulat. Tepat setelahnya Kyuhyun masuk dengan kantong yang berisi makanan untuk Wonhyun.

"Aaaa~ _Umma_, _Ahjussi_ sudah sadar…"

Kyuhyun membatu sejenak, kemudian kembali keluar. Beberapa saat dia pergi, masuk seorang dokter dan seorang suster untuk mengecek keadaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdiri memojok pada dinding sambil memeluk tubuh Wonhyun yang berdiri didepannya. Membiarkan dokter dan suster melakukan pekerjaannya, sampai dokter itu menghela nafas lega.

"Apa anda keluarganya?"

"A-aa… _Ye_…" jawab Kyuhyun kaku.

"Keadaannya mulai normal dan sudah tidak semengkhawartikan seperti sebelumnya. Hemoglobinnya juga sudah mulai stabil. Setelah ini dia masih harus meminum obat dan perbanyak memakan buah-buahan untuk menstabilkan kembali imun-nya yang sempat lemah. Saya permisi."

"_Kamsahamnida, Uisa_…"

Setelah memberikan penjelasan, dokter itu permisi dari hadapan Kyuhyun, diikuti suster yang sudah mengganti botol infuse dan mengatur lajur cairan itu agar tidak secepat sebelumnya.

Hening seketika diruangan yang cukup luas.

Siwon mengulas senyum tipis kala melihat Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rona tipis dipipi pucat itu. Wonhyun memutuskan untuk kembali duduk diposisi awalnya tadi.

"_Ahjusshi… Ahjusshi… Appo nde_?" Tanya Wonhyun dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap polos.

Siwon menggeleng ringan, "_A…ni_…"

"Hung? _Ani_?" Wonhyun langsung menusuk pinggang Siwon yang kebetulan tepat didepannya. Mendapat reaksi berupa erangan justru membuat Wonhyun tambah semangat menyentuh tubuh Siwon yang terbalut perban.

"_Y-Ya,_ Wonhyunnie, tidak boleh…" Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil putranya yang sibuk mengerjai tubuh Siwon. Putranya itu justru tertawa senang seperti baru saja mendapat mainan baru yang mengasyikkan. Evil Wonhyun, eh?

Sedangkan pria Choi itu menatap dalam Kyuhyun yang sibuk melarang Wonhyun. Dalam hati ia sungguh bersyukur diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk melihat paras manis itu.

Ternyata, bocah kecil yang dulunya ia temui digereja telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang lebih dewasa. Pemuda yang dulu ia hancurkan hidupnya karena kesalah pahaman bodohnya.

Disudut hatinya yang terdalam Siwon berjanji untuk memperbaikinya. Memulai semuanya dari awal kembali. Tuhan sudah menunjukkan jalan kepadanya, tinggal dirinyalah yang berusaha mengurai kembali benang takdir yang sempat kusut.

…

…

…

Diluar ruangan kamar inap Siwon, Changmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasa cemburu dan marah. Sangat marah.

Siapa yang tidak marah jika tahu orang yang selama ini kau sukai selama lima tahun justru tak menyediakan ruang dalam hatinya.

Ternyata, sekuat apapun dia menopang tubuh lemah Kyuhyun, atau sesering apapun ia menemani pemuda itu, tetap tidak bisa menghapus rasa cintanya pada seorang Choi Siwon, yang justru telah membuat hidupnya berubah dari remaja kebanyakan.

Changmin tersenyum miris, "Apakah benar-benar tidak ada ruang dihatimu yang kau sisakan untukku, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

.

Heechul memasuki kamar Yunho dan mendapati pria Jung itu tengah menatap luar jendela sambil terbaring. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah ranjang adiknya.

Adik?

Ya, Heechul sudah memaafkan pria musang itu bahkan sejak lama, sejak Jaejoong meminta sesuatu sebagai permohonan terakhir.

"Tubuhmu semakin kurus saja…"

Heechul meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan keatas nakas, lalu mengambil jeruk dan mengupasnya.

Sudah seminggu Yunho terbaring lemah seperti sekarang. Tepatnya sejak Heechul mendapati kondisi dua orang dalam satu ruangan yang porak poranda.

Saat itu, Sekertaris Park yang merasakan keganjalan menuju ruang monitor dimana seluruh sudut kantor terekam dalam CCTV. Dan betapa terkejutnya melihat dua manusia dalam keadaan babak belur terbaring tidak berdaya didalam ruangan atasannya.

Dengan segera dia men-dial nomor Heechul, meminta pria cantik itu untuk cepat datang.

Heechul jugalah yang membawa Siwon kerumah sakit dan mengirim pesan pada Nyonya Choi.

Sedangkan Yunho langsung dibawa kesebuah villa kecilnya disebuah desa yang masih sepi penduduk setelah mendapat perawatan intesif dirumah sakit.

Empat hari setelahnya Yunho sadar dan menceritakan semuanya pada kakak dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

Awalnya Heechul terkejut mengingat sejak kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho tidak pernah berkelahi atau terlibat kekerasan macam apapun. Tapi dia mengerti arti dibalik tindakan brutal pria Jung itu.

Yunho tidak ingin kejadian yang dialami Jaejoong kembali menimpa putranya. Ia ingin membuktikan sebuah pembenaran untuknya, bahwa Siwon tidak sedang mempermainkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaanku?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya setelah diam sebelumnya menyelimuti. Posisinya masih sama seperti awal Heechul masuk kekamar. Pria itu masih terbaring dengan wajah yang mengarah kepintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Membuat angin sejuk pagi itu menerbangkan gorden putih tipis yang terpasang dibalik pintu.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berada di Jepang. Seperti permintaanmu, Yun…" Heechul meletakkan jeruk yang sudah bersih dikupasnya, kemudian kembali mengambil apel.

Terdengar Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Pada akhirnya aku tetap terlihat menyedihkan, Chullie-_ya_… Kyuhyun maupun Jaejoong… tetap tidak kembali kesisiku. Pada akhirnya, aku tetaplah seorang pria hancur yang ditinggal kekasih dan anaknya…"

Heechul menitikkan air mata kala mendengar nada miris keluar dari bibir Yunho. Bagaimanapun dia mengenal Yunho sejak dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Dulu ia mengenal Yunho sebagai pemuda brutal yang keras kepala, tapi sejak dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, perlahan sikapnya melunak dan membaik.

Pria itu mulai menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan sikapnya melembut. Kehadian Jaejoong benar-benar merubah pribadi Yunho, begitupun setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yunho tampak begitu frustasi meski dihadapan khalayak ramai dia terkenal dengan wajah stoic-nya.

…

…

…

Kyuhyun menemui Changmin yang sedang melihat danau kecil dikediaman Jung.

"Min…"

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum. "Mau berjalan-jalan sore sebentar denganku?"

Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti tujuan Changmin pun hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan menunduk dibelakang pria tinggi itu.

"Kyu…"

Pemuda manis itu segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil. "_Nde_?"

"Apa kau… mencintainya? Benar-benar mencintainya, sampai tidak ada lagi sisa tempat untukku?"

"_M-mwo_?"

Changmin berbalik, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini, dan jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah siap jika harus menyakiti hati Changmin yang selama ini selalu disisinya.

"Jangan sungkan padaku. Jawab saja, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk dalam. Dia tahu Changmin memaksakan senyumnya sekarang. "_Nde_."

"Aahh~ begitu…" Changmin kembali berbalik dan berjalan dengan tangan dibelakang. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam ditempat

Grep!

"E-eh?!" Kyuhyun sontak kaget karena Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Bisa dirasakannya bahunya basah. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada tempat untukku, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Apa sebesar itu rasa cintamu pada Choi Siwon yang bahkan telah menghancurkan hidupmu? Apa aku tidak berarti apapun untukmu?"

"_Mi-mianhae_, Changmin-_ah_…" Kyuhyun menangis ketika Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dilingkarkan tangannya memeluk punggung kokoh yang sekarang bergetar hebat.

Changmin memang tidak terisak sama sekali, tapi bisa Kyuhyun rasakan bahunya semakin basah dan lingkup pelukan Changmin masih begitu erat. Diangkat wajahnya sampai menumpu bahu Changmin yang sedikit tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Sekuat apapun Kyuhyun ingin menyangkal, cinta yang dititipkan kepadanya sudah terukir abadi. Mencoba untuk melupakan justru membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Tidak hentinya Kyuhyun mengucap maaf, walau ia tahu sesakit apa Changmin sekarang.

"Changmin-_ah_, kumohon… jangan menangis untukku… hiks… ak-ku tidak pantas mendapatkannya…"

Mendengar Kyuhyun yang terisak, pria bermarga Shim itu sedikit membuat jarak dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi bulat Kyuhyun dan menghapus bulir bening yang betah mengalir. Ia kecup kening laki-laki manis didepannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku selalu gagal untuk tidak menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_…". Ia berusaha untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, berusaha untuk menciptakan senyum meski dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Apakah… hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun makin terisak sambil menunduk.

"Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa menjadi "_Appa_" untuk Wonhyun, _ne_…"

"Changmin-_ah_."

Kali ini Changmin tersenyum apa adanya, tanpa paksaan lagi, terlihat begitu tulus meski hati disudut sana begitu perih. "_Gwenchana_."

"K-kau… pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Changmin-_ah_… A-aku… tidak pantas untukmu… A-aku… sudah sangat jahat padamu…"

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Kyu. Boleh aku memelukmu lagi? Aku janji, ini akan jadi yang terakhir…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sembari menghapus airmatanya, meski pada akhirnya cairan bening itu tetap membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Kali ini Changmin mendekap Kyuhyun lebih lembut. "Nanti kau harus bahagia, _ne_…"

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya dibahu pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Ia berusaha menyamankan diri dipelukan Changmin. Bagaimanapun, ia nantinya pasti akan merindukan pelukan hangat ini.

"Kalau Siwon menyakitimu, katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan segan merebutmu lagi…"

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "_Ne_."

"Heum… katakan padanya untuk tidak membuat Wonhyun kelaparan. Anak itu akan jadi sangat menyebalkan setelahnya…"

Pemuda manis dipelukan Changmin mulai tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan asal yang keluar dari bibir pria Shim itu.

Disepanjang sore, mereka habiskan hanya dengan berpelukan, diselingi dengan ocehan Changmin agar bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Karena setelahnya, jalan yang akan mereka jalani sudah tidak sama. Kini mereka sudah berada dipersimpangan takdir, mulai menentukan jalan yang akan dilalui kedepannya. Dan mereka akan selalu berdoa untuk mengharapkan sebuah kisah dengan akhir yang bahagia. Untuk diri mereka sendiri maupun untuk orang lain.

Mereka tidak berfikir tentang kemunafikan. Hanya saja, ketika kau hidup, ketika itu pula kau tidak sendirian didunia ini. Mereka hanya sedang belajar untuk berbagi doa, bukan hanya sekedar memuaskan keegoisan. Karena meski akhirnya kita terkubur sendiri, ketika kita hidup, manusia lainnya akan selalu ada disekeliling. Hanya sekedar menyapa, tersenyum, menggenggam tangan, memeluk, dan berjalan beriringan.

.

…

…

…

.

**Annyeong, readerdeul~ ^o^/**

**Sampai jumpa di chap terakhir~**

**Arigato gozaimashu~ ^^v**


End file.
